


of Band-aids and Big bad Wolves

by SonofCalypso



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Underage Sex, incessant masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles met Derek once when he was just a little boy, after The Hale fire<br/>Derek never forgot<br/>Now Stiles is be stalked by dreams of a huge black wolf with glowing red eyes and waking up closer and closer to the Hale place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles pulled on the sleeves of his red hoodie as he watched his father talk to the older boy with the blue eyes. His daddy said there had been a fire and that people had died. Stiles was no stranger to death. He had lost his mother not too long ago. There were still nights when he would wake up screaming from nightmares and demand his daddy to get his mommy. Where was mommy. Then he'd remember. She was gone and he was alone.

He was alone like that boy.

When his father walked back to him after patting the dark haired boy on the back he directed Stiles way.

"is he ok daddy?" Stiles asked. Officer Stilinski looked down at his son and gave a sad smile.

"He's a bit banged up and a little singed but he's a tough one that Derek."

"I meant is he ok in here," said Stiles putting his little hand on his chest where his heart was at.

His dad gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"no buddy, I don't think he is. Now you stay here and don't bother Derek. I have to go finish up the reports."

Stiles nodded, his daddy ruffled his hair and walked off.

Stiles leaned against the wall near the water fountain and stared at Derek. The boy looked angry and there was something about him that made Stiles want to run. Well, he had lost his entire family, even Stiles had been angry after his mother died. Even a 9-year-old understood that. Derek was also very handsome. Like that Danny guy in Grease. All dark and bad looking. Stiles thought that was so cool. As he watch the older boy, Derek suddenly put his head in his hands and his shoulder shook a little.  
He was crying.  
Stile completely forgot what his father had said about no bothering Derek and pushed off the wall.  
He stood in front of Derek for a second or two before he touched the boy's soft hair.  
"Don't cry," he said Derek's head shot up and he stared Stiles down. For a moment Stiles hadn't been sure but it looked like his eyes had turned Blue.  
"you have a cut on your cheek," said Stiles reaching into his sock and pulling out a band- aid. His mother had always told him to carry them around just in case. He opened the little paper slip, peeled the two white tabs off the band-aid and leaned into put it on Derek's cheek. The older boy hadn't made a single move to stop him.  
"there!" Stiles said happily and proudly  
"thank-thank you," said Derek.  
Stiles nodded and set next to the boy resting his head on his wide shoulder.  
"my mommy is gone too. I cried a lot. Daddy said it was ok to cry. Something about building character later in life."  
Derek looked down at the little boy who was resting on him and his eyebrows knitted together,  
"my entire family is gone. I have no one," he said.

"you have me," said Stiles looking up into the older boy's face.

"…"

"STILES!" called Officer Stilinski  
Stiles jumped doff the bench next to Derek and rushed over to his father.

"can Derek come home with us dad. He is lonely."  
Officer Stilinski was about to protest but Derek beat him to it  
"no thank you. I'll be fine by myself." said the boy standing up and heading for the door.  
stile rushed after him and pressed something into his hand  
"just remember, Derek. You got me" he said then turned to go with his father.

Derek looked down at his hand to see a little cartoon covered band-aid in his palm.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles cursed under his breath again as he got out of bed. Nightmares weren't supposed to do this to the teenage body. He thought, shimmying out of his boxers, the front of which were soaked in teenage cum. Also, why is that he never came that much when jacking off huh? It had been this way for almost as long as Stiles could recall. When he was younger the dreams had woken him up and driven him into his father's room crying about a monster. But what child didn't have scary dreams. It was after he hit puberty that the disturbing nature of his nightmares really hit him. Thusly, had begun the 5 am ritual of getting up and changing his boxers.

It wasn't really this that annoyed him, it was the fact that he knew there was nothing erotic about his nightmares. They honestly scared the living shit out of him when he was younger and kind still did but now they just scared the Jizz out of him… was that even possible, To be so scared that you jizzed?

Stiles shook his head leaning against his dresser, naked save for his large t-shirt and new boxer in his hand.

The dream, God, it was so fuck up it like twilight level shit.

There had been the forest and Stiles walking through it in his hoodie, which at some point turned into a hood cloak. There had been Scott's voice telling him to stay on the path and not to be an idiot. There was his dad's voice telling him not to bother the older boy with the blue eyes who flashed in and out of Stiles mind. He didn't even know who the boy was or why he had one of his old cartoon band-aids one his cheek and was looking at Stiles with those big blue eyes. Those eyes that even as his face faded into the darkness of the forest never disappeared. The eyes that slowly turned red and stared at Little Red Stiles Hood from between a gap in the trees making him stop and step back. His back hit a tree than like lightning speed the red eyes had jumped out of the darkness connected to the body of a very large and very angry black wolf. Stiles made to run but the wolf caught him pinning him to the ground as the creature opened his mouth and sank it's saliva covered teeth into his shoulder, he was awakened by the most intense orgasm of his life. His nuts still ached from the sheer force of which he came. And his dick just would not go down.

"If I didn't love you so much I'd ignore you," he said looking down at said limb as it tented out the front of his baggy t-shirt.

But Stiles loved his seven inches of man meat so he fondly took it in his hand and began to pump away. His mind drifting to Lydia. Oh god, Lydia. If only she would touch him like this. If only she would … but like it had been doing for the past few weeks his mind took a sudden turn away from Lydia-I-am-fucking-goddess-now-bow-down-Martin, to those glowing blue eyes, that sad face. He was close, so close. A wicked smile played on the boy's lips as he stared Stiles down before his eyes turned red and he opened his mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. Stiles stifled a moan by biting down on his other hand as he came.

Once sure he could move without shivering from the massive nut he just busted, Stiles Stilinski slowly pulled his clean boxers on and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for School  
Yeah there was definitely something wrong with him


	2. talking in your sleep

So werewolves huh? Stiles had known it all along and Scott called him crazy. Well look who was laughing now... well it certainly was not Stiles as he was currently running though the woods from Derek's wolfed out uncle!  
This was most likely not one of his better plans. but it had to work... somehow right.  
Lead the crazy alpha on a chase to the Hale manor where Derek and Scott and Alison would take him down. it was fool proof... save for the part where Peter Hale was literally herding Stiles like a sheep. He was going to kill him, he was sure but Peter was sick and much rather play with Stiles first.

"I'm getting closer Stiles. You should run faster" Stiles heard over his shoulder, or was it to the left of him or the right of him.  
"Just wait til I catch you. I'm gonna make Scott watch as I rip you to shreds, or maybe I'll torture you till you beg me for The Bite. It'll be your second chance to be just as good as Scott Stiles. maybe even better."

Stiles just kept running. he had to make it to the Hale place. but it was so hard with Peter scaring him off the path every time he got too close. He would have been on the verge of having a panic attack if he was on the verge of having a fucking heart attack. He just kept pushing himself. Lacrosse training was paying off after all if only barely if he was at least able to keep a few feet between him and a psychotic alpha werewolf or was it a few inches.

Peter was determined to keep Stiles Guessing. He would catch a glimpse of the huge bestial form of the werewolf one minute a very angry and very naked Peter darting thought the trees after him the next. hid voice jumped from sweet and almost mocking to deep and murderous growls with such ease Stiles would have sworn he was being chased by two completely different creatures if he didn't know any better.

"Run Stiles, I'm close. so close I smell you. I'm not sure if I should kill you, turn you or hold you down and rape you."  
Peter was close too close but Stiles kept running even though his chest was on fire and his legs were cramping under him and his vision was starting to blur around the edges  
"would you like that Stiles for me to rape you. to hold you down and tare into you with my cock. to destroy you from the inside out. would you want to become my little bitch? No? Then run. RUN!"

Stile broke though the trees and ran right into Derek gasping for air trying to breathe. Derek half pushed him behind him just as the alpha came barreling through the trees just a second behind Stiles.

Jackson helped Stiles roughly to his feet as he tries to catch his breath.  
"are you sure about this Stlinski?" he asked shoving a class beer bottle at Stiles who was still trying to catch his breath.  
"Just_jus_just wait for---Alison-"  
"to give the single I got it. you're so pathetic, learn to breathe. Look in through your nose out through your mouth." said Jackson.

there was a sudden flash of one of Alison's Arrow and that was all the signal they needed. peter was trapped in the circle of wolfsbane.

Jackson hurled his bottle then Stiles. the erupted upon impact.

The last thing Stiles saw before passing out was Derek stalking over the body of his dying uncle 

 

Stile woke up in his room. not sure how he had gotten home. most likely Scott...Scott who was currently holding Stiles in a death grip and spooning him in his sleep  
"why am I always the little spoon" Stiles hissed not wanting to wake his friend.  
"well at least if he's sleeping that means we can rest for a moment. werewolf crisis averted. Wonder if Lydia is all right."

Stiles let himself relax in the comfort of his friend's arms. They hadn't done this for a very long time. since Alison had shown up all Scott seemed to have time for was her. Stiles liked to think that when he and Lydia finally started dating that he would be a lot more attentive than his best friend/brother, but he couldn't complain at this moment. Scott had carried him home after he passed out from his sprint through the forest for dear life and stayed with him even though he could have been having hot sexy times with his girlfriend. so Stiles let himself relax letting his eyes flutter closed but then they snapped right back open. 

there in the darkest corner of his room were a set of blood red eyes staring at him. a very familiar red, the red of an Alpha. but before Stiles could begin to freak out and wake Scott Derek Hale Stepped out of the shadows his eyes burning red.

"calm down. it's just me." he gruffed  
"your eyes are red... does that mean your .."  
"The Alpha? Yeah, I am."  
Stiles relaxed a bit but not much. 

Derek's eyes lost the glowing red but they staid transfixed on Stiles who realized how this must look having Scott cuddled up behind him, wrapped his arms.  
"We're just friends I swear."

Derek ignored him and slowly walked over to the bed where he crouched down.  
"I told him to leave you here alone and that you would be fine but he kept complaining about what a shitty friend he would be."  
They were eye level now and Stiles noticed the steal gray-green of Derek's eyes in the small amount of light streaming though his window.  
"you know the last time we were this close you were almost dead."  
"four times," said Derek his eye brows still drawn in a grumpy line over his eyes  
"you sure I could I have sworn it was just three. that time at the lockers, then in Deaton's office and then when we were in the car.."  
Derek cut stiles off by grabbing his hand and inspecting it before letting it drop and heading for the window.  
"you can't stay friends with Scott though this. it's too dangerous and your too weak. you'll get yourself killed."  
Stiles set up a bit about to remind Derek just who it was that came up with the idea that killed his uncle and gave him his new werewolfy status but Derek was already out the window.  
stiles laid back down, Scott's arm tightening around him.  
"Don't listen to Derek. he's stupid." he murmured still half asleep  
"I need you."  
as if to prove his point Scott buried his face in Stiles neck like an overgrown puppy and promptly fell back asleep.  
Stiles smirked to himself and settled in to get some more sleep as well pushing Derek's words out his find as best he could. Scratching his hand Stiles found it felt odd. he turned his hand over and along the back of his palm was a small warn band-aid with some old cartoon on it. it look familiar but Stiles couldn't place where he had seen it before.... had Derek... no  
No  
Stiles closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Stupid Sourwolf" he whispered falling back asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I honestly was not expecting such a huge amount of people to like this.  
> Thank you guys so much!
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter , sorry its so short but But sleep lol  
> I am open to any suggestions or ideas you might have
> 
> As always comments are welcome


	3. Just give me a minute, just a little bit's enough

It was that dream again. Stiles walking though the forest. Scott's voice telling him to stay on the path. Then there was his father's voice warning him about beast and monsters in the forest. but Stiles kept on walking, hood up and little wicker basket in hand. a twig snapped and he turned. nothing nothing there. so he continued onto wherever he was going...where was he going again? 

Suddenly he was pinned to the ground and above him stood a great snarling black wolf. his lips were curled back revealing long razor sharp fangs that gleamed in the moonlight, its eyes burning red like rubies in the pitch black of its fur.  
all it took was a single gasp and the wolf attacked sinking its sharp teeth into his shoulder, its paws clawing at his sides taring his clothes apart. Stiles screamed and screamed trying to fight the beast  
"Stiles wake up!" said a voice breaking through the fog of darkness. the wolf looked up snarling and growling  
"no scott stay away." Stiles tried to warn  
"Stiles wake up"  
the wolf would kill scott  
"STILES WAKE UP!"

Stiles jumped out of his sleep covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. He was struggling against something that was wrapped around his waist which he slowly realized were armed, Scott's arms  
"what. what happened" he whispered instantly calming down and going almost limp in Scott's arms  
"you were sleeping walking. if I hadn't heard your heart rate spike I would have lost you in here."

Lost? what was Scott...how did he get outside? Not only was Stiles outside in his pj bottoms but miles away from his house on the outskirts of the forest. he and Scott were standing between two trees on a semi well-worn path.

"how did I get out here."  
"you walked. I followed behind aways thinking you would just wonder around the house for a bit or the front yard but then you just kept walking and then your heart rate picked up like crazy and I found you on the ground thrashing around screaming your head off," said Scott letting Stiles lean against him.  
"come one let get you back to the house."

the walk back was slow and silent as Stiles tried to piece together just what had happened. he'd had bad dreams before, this one particular for a while now but he had never left the house. hell, he wasn't even prone to sleep walking. was he looking his mind? Maybe it was all the stress. that had to be it, he was just stressed.

by the time he and Scott made it back home and upstairs Stiles was nearly back to sleep.  
Scott got him in bed then curled up next to him burying his face in Stiles neck and whispering to him that everything would be ok. then he stopped and set up his nose flaring as he looked Stiles over.  
"what is it Scott," Stiles asked drowsily  
Scott didn't answer but his eyes were glowing golden yellow. He yanked the covers down off of Stiles and began rooting his nose along Stiles sides and stomach causing the human boy to giggle and try and fight him off.

Scott pressed his nose against Stiles crotch instantly silencing the boy. Then he began to root harder pressing and sniffing like mad into Stile's hardening dick causing Stiles to panic and try to push Scott's head away  
"You came... your soaked in cum Stiles," Scott said sitting up and staring down at his friend.  
Stiles blushed and scratched his head.  
"Yeah that happens sometimes when I have this particular dream."  
"but you were terrified. I smelt it all over you."  
Stiles was going to launch into a long explanation but Scott just smile down at him, eyes still glowing yellow and teeth a little longer.  
"Here. let's get you cleaned up."

Stiles looked on in shock as Scott lowered his pants down and gently took hold of his cock.  
"its bigger than the last time I saw it, Stiles," said Scott gently stroking it causing Stiles to shutter.

They hadn't played this game since jr. high. It had just been a bit of healthy experimenting of course on both their parts. Scott was completely and utterly straight and Stiles.. well Stiles wasn't completely and utterly sure but he liked Lydia, that had to count for something right. she was after all very much a female with breast and a va-oh god that was Scott's mouth on the head of his dick.  
"your cum taste good Stiles. Think you could make more for me," said Scott his tongue as he licked and sucked along the shaft of Stile's dick.  
"sure buddy fuck I'm sure I can make more if you keep doing that."  
"It was the really nasty the first time I let you cum in my mouth remember...but it's different now."

Scott was wolfing out a bit, slowly but surely, the hair was creeping down the sides of his face and his brow was getting thicker, his claws grazed against Stile's thigh.  
before he could protest Scott was devouring his cock like it was his last meal. Stiles arched his back moaning and gasping. he was a little too big for Scott to deep throat if the gagging and choking noises were any indications but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm.

He was licking and sucking and kissing ever inch of Stiles he could get to. spending a very long time on his Balls and the head of his dick. Stiles moaned lifting up his hand to tangle it in Scott's hair only for it to be slammed back down o the bed and pinned there by Scott's vice like grip. He starred Stiles down his eyes ablaze and he pulled back in a snarl showing off his fangs which scared the shit out of Stiles seeing as how his dick was very very close to Scott's mouth.  
"Scotty uh buddy is everything alright." Stiles whimpered.  
Scott just continued to stare at him but then his lips slowly fell back in place and he took the hand he was holding down and began to kiss it.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing along Stiles' wrist and then turning his hand over and kissing the back of his palm when he came to the band-aid he growled slightly and ripped it off running his tongue along the gash there making Stiles wince in pain  
"Stupid Derek," he growled.

Stiles beside himself. what the fuck was going on with Scott. this was hardly the first time he had wolfed out on Stiles and said fucked up shit but this was the first time Stiles felt like he was in danger of losing something very very important and he was sure it wasn't his life.

but Scott was back on his dick again sucking as he stroked Stiles slowly up and down. Stiles moaned and groaned begging for Scott to never stop. he was close so close to cumming.

"come for me" Scott growls before clamping his mouth around the head of Stiles dick and sucking and running his tongue all over it.  
that's all it takes and Stiles does as he's told. cumming hard into Scott's mouth nearly crying out as he arches his back, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Scott sits up and pulled out his own dick, beating it furiously over his orgasming friend. all it takes is them to lock eyes and Scott it cumming all over Stiles, bathing his stomach and groin, hot and sticky before he collapses onto Stiles. they're both breathing hard basking in the afterglow but Stiles mind is running wild with what just happened.

Scott props himself up and stares down at Stile his eyes back to normal but filled with a mixture of emotions. regret, panic, relief, pleading.  
"Stiles I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," he says sheepishly  
"well, i know what came all over me. wow Scotty buddy didn't know you had it in you... literally"  
"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself. when I smelt the cum on you, my mind went kind of blank and when you came... I had to cum too... all over you... had to... mark you"  
"Whoa, are you telling me all this was just some werewolf thing.. some freakish need to mark me? what? so other wolves wouldn't come sniffing or something!" Stiles almost cried, his voice raising a few octaves even though he was trying to whisper.  
"I don't think so...maybe." Scott shrugged his shoulders and rolled off Stiles.  
"looks lets just get some sleep. If it's any consolation. I liked being able to that with you again and your cum really did taste good this time."

Stiles just nodded, not really sure how he felt about all this, but it was late and sleep was creeping back in. Scott was already softly snoring, spooning up to Stiles and slightly whimpering in his sleep. so Stiles pulled the cover over them, ignoring the sticky feeling on his stomach and lower and cuddling up to his Best friend for a well-needed orgasm aid sleep

neither one of them aware of the glowing red eyes glaring up at Stiles window


	4. Not Broken, Just Bent

When Stiles woke up the next morning Scott was already long gone. He would have complained and made some wisecrack about not even kissing him good bye save for there was a note on his bedside etched in Scott's tight swirling handwriting.

"sorry about last night but also not sorry. you tasted amazing and it too all my self control not to blow you again this morning  
when I woke with your boner pressed against my side. God idk what is going on with me. We're cool though right?  
I hope so. i would hate to do something that would ruin our friendship. love you bro. Scott."

Stiles smiled and reached for his phone sending a quick text to Scott  
"yeah, we're cool cock sucker xD"  
before getting up and heading for the shower.

As he untangled himself from the sheets, Stiles found the band-aid Scott had ripped off his nuckled last night. The great thing about old band-aid is they stay super sticky for a very long time. so Stiles just shrugged and pressed it back agasint his hand before jumping in the shower and thinking bout what he was going to do with the rest of his day.

 

Stiles always though Jackson was a coldblood slime ball...now he just looked the part. Jack or The Kanima was currently stalking around the edge of the pool while a very tired and very wet stiles tried to keep himself and a very paralyzed Derek alfoat.  
"we're going to die

"not if i can get my phone." said Stiles eyes fixed on the phone lieing at the edge of the pool.  
Derek twitched as much as he could in Stiles arms with the kanima venom running through his veins  
"don't you dare let me go!"  
"Derek trust me!"  
"you don't trust me, I don't trust you, but you need me"  
Stiles just stared at Derek. did he really just say that? did he really just act as though Stiles needed Derek more than Derek needed him. Stiles wasn't the paralized one and he had one chance to save them....so he let Derek go and swam tot he edge of the pool grabbing his phone and swimming back just as the kanima swiped its claw through the air where stile's head had just been a second ago

He pressed the speed dial button praying to god Scott answered his phone. Please, Please, Please dude. He never needed Scott like he needed him now  
the phone clicked  
"Hello Scott we need_"  
"I can't talk right now-Click-"

did Scott really just hang up on him... fucking really!!!!  
Stiles stared at the phone then groaned dropping it in the pool as he dove to retrieve Derek.

"Is Scott coming?" Derek coughed and gasp the moment his head broke the surface.  
"He's busy."  
"Too busy to save us... you?"  
"Alison drama most likely. seems like she's way more important lately than i am."  
Derek muttered something  
"What?"  
"Nothing. just saying....i would never put someone else before you...or any member f my pack."  
"So I'm part of the pack?"  
"No I didn't say that!" Derek snapped  
Stiles ignored him and focused on the Kanima prowling around the pool, yellow eyes staring them down  
"how long do you think the venom will last." asked Derek  
"a few hours from what i remember."

Stiles tries not to le tone that he can't last much longer. He's a strong swimmer, but Derek is dead weight and Stiles arm is cramping. his legs are slowing and he can barely keep both of them neck high above water.  
"you smell really good." said Derek out of nowhere.  
"i smell like chlorine and wet cotton and fear Derek."  
"just take the damn compliment Stiles!!!, I meant at your core... you smell like...flowers and trees and funeral incense."  
"so i smell like a graveyard?"  
"no...i mean, funeral incense smell nice... just accept the fucking compliment!!!"  
they fell silent  
"thank you." Stiles said finally.

needless to say Scott eventually showed up and there was a fight and Derek got use of his limbs back and all was well. well almost. Stiles missed Derek's body next to him, he missed the weight of the man in his arms and holding on to him. He sits in his bed trying to sort through his conflict of feelings.

there's a creek at the window and stiles looks up expecting Scott. they've been doing this since that night. Scott would visit Alison then come to Stiles and they would pick up where they left off. Scott never wanted Stiles to suck him off or anything like that he just wanted to taste and smell as much of stiles as he could. he would suck and licks and rim Stiles and once he came Scott would fallow suite covering stiles in his cum and forbidding him from whipping it off. But it isn't Scott who come through the window. its Derek

they stare at each other for a long time til Stiles is forced to look away from the intense brooding stare because there is something else behind that stoic, brooding glare. something deep and hungry and fiery.  
"you OK?" he asked.  
"yeah." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders

they lapsed into silence again as Stiles looked down at his feet. there was always a kind of awkwardness between them when alone. this was no different but...this seemed different. it had been like this for a while now. since that night.

Stiles looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. Derek was right in front of him, staring at him.  
"you should put a band-aid on that." he said ghosting his fingers close to Stile's neck.  
"you know when i was little i used to keep band-aids in my sock.. mom always told me to do it cause i was prone to falling and getting all banged up. Guess i should have kept doing it."  
"here."  
Derek pulled a small white package out his pocked and split it open. there was another band-aid with cartoon characters on it, just like the one Stiles had found on his hand.  
He pilled the backing off and gently pressed it to Stiles cheek. he was close... so close Stiles could make out the specks of brown and blue in his green eyes, feel the heat of his breath. so he craned his neck and heard Derek groan.

the door flew open and there was Scott holding a big teddy bear and a pizza.  
"what the fuck is Derek doing here!" he growled slowly walking over to Stiles as Derek backed up.  
"Just checking on him Scott calm down."  
"I wasn't asking you. I'm here now so you don't need to check on stiles anymore." said Scott puffing up his chest at Derek, eyes flashing yellow  
Derek's eyes flashed red in return.  
"really Scott? you wanna fight over this."  
"you don't even like Stiles! you do nothing but push him around, bully him and threaten him! why do you care if he's ok?"  
"maybe because you were too busy playing house with Alison! How long did it take you to get there after Stiles called you Scott, we could have died!"  
"well ... I'm here now!"  
"yeah late as usual."  
"GUYS!!!" Stiles yelled jumping off the bed and getting between Scott and stiles. they were feet away form each other, claws drawn and eyes glowing  
"Derek just came by to check up on me Scott so calm the fuck down. Derek maybe its best if you go."  
Derek looked at Stiles his eyes softening then he glared at Scott.  
"if you need me..." then he was gone out the window  
"he wont!" growled Scott.

Stiles leaned out the window but Derek was gone. he turned around and Scott was looking at him sheepishly.  
"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"  
"I'm sorry Stiles I just don't like him being around you. God the room almost smells like him now. gotta fix that. anyway i brought you Pizza and um.. this..."  
Scott handed over the teddy-bear which was actually a teddy wolf to Stiles looking expectant.  
"why are you giving me this?"  
"just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being there tonight. i shouldn't have ignored your call."  
Stiles looked at the wolf than back at Scott then set the wold down  
"Scott buddy that's really nice and all but....a teddy-wolf really... isn't thta a bit...romantic for guys like us."  
"yeah i should have gotten you something else. Its stupid I'll get rid of it."  
"no!" Stiles said clutching the big cuddly wolf to his chest and hurrying to far side of the room.  
"he stays. I've already given him a name and back story and everything. isn't that right Howlie?  
Scott smiled and set down on the bed.

the air in the room changed and Stiles could feel himself getting hard in his shorts. Scott sniffed and smiled beckoning him closer to the edge of the bed.  
"Scott i don't understand why we keep doing this." he said walking over to Scott who opened his legs to let Stiles stand between them  
"because we're buds Stiles." said Scott pressing his lips to the exposed skin under Stiles's shirt.  
"w'ere brothers right? i just want to take care of you. you need this as much as i want it don't you."  
Stiles shivered as Scott slowly lowered his pants.  
"you wont have to use your hand ever again Stiles, I'll suck your dick whenever you want me too. whenever you need me to. and I promise I'll never ignore you again. let me make it up to you please."  
Scott was looking up at Stiles with his hand wrapped loosely around his dick slowly stroking it as his chocolate eyes stared into stiles' slowly bleeding out into glowing amber. and just like that, like every other night Stiles gave in... for Scott... for himself because if felt amazing  
but even with his hands tangled in Scott's head, his hips thrusting, all that was on his mind was the feel of hot breath and the flash of ruby red eyes

 

Stiles opened his eyes and breathed out. it was cold and quiet and the sky was dark and filled with star...stars? He set up and looked around.  
He was in the forest in a clearing. Stiles tried to still his breathing and not freak out. had he sleep walked again? should he stay there and wait for Scott to find him or should he try and find his way back home.

The forest looked so much different at night. the trees looked bigger, taller, the shadow bigger. it was too quiet Stiles would never be able to find his way back home, but he wasn't sure Scott even knew he was gone. he would have been on Stiles tracks by now. so he stood up and looked around. the clearing wasn't very big and the path behind him looked dangerous. the one in-front of him looked just as dangerous but the trees didn't seems as spooky so he walked.  
the familiarity of this both surprised Stiles and annoyed him because he knew it to so well. he had walked it for years in his dreams but he never had any idea where it lead to. the wolf always attacked by this time always destroyed him....destroyed him in a good way.

He couldn't believe he was stumbling around a forest getting hard thinking about being attacked by a huge fucking wolf. nice going Stiles.

He leaned against a tree catching his breath. The moon overhead shone like a crescent scar stretching across the flawless face of the night sky. Stiles breathed heavily his hand wondering down his stomach into his pants and gripping his stiffening cock.

He couldn't believe he was doing but his mind was hazy, his skin was hot. He could't focus on anything other then the throbbing of his cock and the flush of his skin against his hand.

He could almost feel the the huge black wolf on top of him, the heaviness of him, the bristle of its soft fur against his skin. The memory was fresh, not yet faded in to the dark shadow of his mind. Panting he stroked faster and faster, trying to draw his climax out to the insane moment the flash of teeth and the sting of flesh taring. he was so close

throwing his head to the side Stiles almost screamed in shock. There was Derek's house, lights blazing in the distance on the source and silhouetted in the light was a form Stiles would have known anywhere. 

Derek stood there sniffing the air, his eyes blazing red. Stiles quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and made to stumble backward before his scent or breath alerted Derek of his presence if they hadn't already. one step backwards and he fell and that was all the noise Derek needed

as Stiles rolled over he found Red eyes close to his ,a very wolf out Derek hovering him. it took him a moment to realize just who he was about to attack, then his face calmed but the fur did not recede and the red did not bled out of his eyes.

"stiles?" Derek growled lowly.  
"what are you doing here?"  
Stiles reached still foggy and hazed, his hand cupping Derek's cheek and pressed his lips to Derek's


	5. Written in The Scars on Our Heart

Stiles' head was spinning. it ached. his stomach was churning. but everything was black...might help if he opened his eyes...nope that wasn't happening. whatever light was overhead was too bright. almost blindly. there were hushed voices whispering around him

"what did you do to him?" that was scott's voice. he sounded agitated and worried.

"really Scott?" growled Derek's voice...he was pissed in a way that only Derek could be. calm and low.

"he showed up at my house. then passed out. when i leaned over to pick him up...he was hot... burning up."

"you must have done something." that was Scott again

"really, your placing the blame on me? how is it that he even got to my house with out you even noticing when you were sleep right next to him Scott!"

"He smells so good." was that Issac's voice?

*GROWLS* that sound like both Derek and Scott. which meant the responding whimper was Issac.

"boys.. now is not the time. I think he is waking up."

Stiles groaned blinking his eyes open against the the blind light overhead...till the brightness of the fluorescent light overhead. a shadow fell over him and Deaton's face came into view.  
"hello Stiles... do you know where you are?"

"the table I'm on is metal, the air smells like bleach and i can hear a cat so I'm assuming, your vet office.. the operating room more precisely."

Deaton smirked in that way that usually unsettled stiles and nodded.

"yes. very perceptive. do you thin you could sit up for me."

Stiles nodded and pushed himself up onto his elbows. he had to stopped for a minute as his head began to spin and bile rose in stomach. it took another spasm of muscle for Stiles to get himself in an upright position. Scott was on him the moment he righted himself but Deaton weaved him off so he could inspect Stiles. Derek was leaning against the wall looking at Stiles, hie brow furrowed, his mouth set in a tight line.

"Stiles do you remember how you go to Derek's house?"  
"uh no...that last thing I remember was falling asleep with Scott after ..."

Stiles looked at Scott searching his eyes. what should he say. should he say what they've been doing for the past few months...was it something Scott wanted people to know about them. what were they even? was they something that could be talked about out load. Were they just something for the privacy of four walls, at night in the shadows of their rooms. something secret and, something silent. 

"after we..."

"after Scott socked your cock to completion and then jizzed all over your chest?" Said Issac bluntly.  
Scott closed his eyes and growled and Derek looked down.  
"what? we all know.. well at least those of us whoa rent human. we can smell it all over him. and Scott can't even breath with out the smell hitting us in the face.

was he telling the truth? if so then when he kissed Derek.. right before everything went black he must have smelt it. no wonder he looked pissed and uncomfortable. not on ly had Stiles kissed him but he smelled like some cheep two dollar whore covered in Scott's cum. Derek must hate stiles more than he usually did.

"yeah after that.. then i was in the forest...I thought i was dreaming again."  
"you've been having dreams... dream that end with you sleep walking. when did this start?" asked Deaton  
"it was the first night... all this between me and Scott started."  
"Scott explain this to me. i know you and Stiles are close and honestly hearing that you two are in a sexual relationship doesn't surprise me but your straight right?" ask Deaton with that knowing lilt in his voice.  
"yeah i still like girls. I mean I love Alison...but...that night. Stiles had um...ejaculated"  
Stiles groaned and buried his face in his hands. he could believe Scott.  
" It must have happened while he was sleep walking...he smelled sooo good."

Scott was close to Stile snow and he suddenly felt very much like a rabbit in the eyes of a wolf. Scott brown eyes were glowing gold but they were lightening to hazel and his nose was flaring. He looked over Scott's shoulder at Derek who was glaring him down his eyes flashing red and he looked away. He pulled away from Scott and back into a corner of the Office.

"I sucked him off that night and have been ever since. I don't know whats wrong with me, but if you could smell what i smell Deaton..."  
"he does smell good. soooo good" said Issac inching forward.  
both Derek and Scott turned on his growling and snarling, teeth bared and eyes glowing.  
"Enough!" yelled Deaton standing in front of Stiles.  
"out all of you! I'll take Stiles home. no midnight visits til i figure out whats wrong with him. from any of you."  
"you can't do that" growled Scott stalking up to Deaton. he was intimidating and frighting but Deaton wasn't phased.  
"If i have to line his house in mountain ash myself i will. now go."  
Scott growled and roared but walked out anyway, fallowed by Issac and lastly Derek who locked eyes with stiles before lowering his head and leaving.

Stiles slumped down against the wall and sighed.  
"whats wrong with them?"  
"its not them.. it you Stiles... though i am not sure what. until i am.. you will have to limit your interactions with the boys. Scott, Issac, Derek, Boyd and above all avoid Peter. He could charm his way into the Whitehorse, the pants a hormonal teenager would be of no issue."  
"Peter is no issue... dude makes my skin crawl. but Scott is my best friend."  
"and also the one who has had you. its like feeding a stray dog. it keeps coming back. soon he will want more then just your dick in his mouth Stiles. he will want to dominate and control you. he will want to bend you over the nearest sturdy object and fuck you til you can not stand, till you bleed. we must avoid that until i can figure this out."  
"you have an idea whats going on don't you?" Stiles asked eyeing Deaton.  
"yes... but i need time to research."  
"how long.... i can't avoid the pack forever.  
"....give me...till the end of the school year."

So Stiles avoided Scot like he was the plague. he missed all the pack meetings and was normally found at Lydia's house who thankfully asked no questions as to why he was there and when not with her he could be found with Erica and Boyd.  
they became as close as friend to him. of course Erica knew everything but she kept her mouth such focusing instead to tease stiles about other things. Boyd walked him home each evening and watched the house during the night. he had only caught Stiles walking in his sleep once.  
"doesn't it effect you.. the uh way i smell?" Stiles asked as Boyd lead him through. the forest. he hadn't gotten far.  
"you smell nice but Erica.. smells sweeter."  
Stiles smiled and nodded.  
"thanks Boyd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the recent chapters and for not posting in a while   
> but thus is the life of a college student.
> 
> So Stiles has magical werewolf attracting jizz...who would have thought?  
> for everyone scratching their heads wonder just were the fuck I'm going with this, thing will get clearer and clearer in the next few chapters.  
> please leave kudos, comment and Share with your friends cause i'm an attention whore


	6. Nothing More Than Empty Sheets

Stiles never thought he would have to attend a funeral in high school, but since the whole werewolf thing happened it seems like something more and more likely. Erica's hurt the worst. and Boyd's left a dull searing ache, mainly because he had been there to see it. he had watched him collapse in Derek's arms and see the the alpha crumble.

Derek had once told him that he would never understand the bond of pack but stiles called bullshit. he was still pack whether Derek wanted to admit it or not and Erica and Boyd were just as much a part of him as they were Derek or Scott or Issac. He felt there lost just as bad as Derek maybe even worse. he had become so close to them over the past few days. and there was still more death to come if Lydia new abilities were any indication. so when he watched Derek crumble, saw him cray for what had to be the first time since they met his very soul crumbled.  
his hand found its place on Derek's shoulder and he didn't shutter away or push stiles away. no he clutched the hand tightly.  
Derek clung to stiles for hours, long after the water and the body and the alpha pack was gone he clung to stiles' hand, there faces never met, there bodies never touching but for their hands and Stiles staid till Derek stood hugged him and said  
"go home stiles. you shouldn't be here."  
at one point Stiles would have gotten agitated and taken it as an insult but Derek was right this time. he wasn't suppose to be around Derek. he was suppose be limiting his interactions with he and Scott as much as possible  
But Stiles couldn't just leave Derek alone.  
"I'm here if you need me." he said from the doorway his backpack slung over his shoulder.  
Derek said nothing but he did look over his shoulder at Stiles his eyes a mix of emotions Stiles could never hope to understand.

A sacrifice... a death to save those they loved. it seemed only fair.  
"couldn't you have made the water a little warmer?" stiles complained as he put both feet into the tub of icy cold water.  
"Death is rarely comfortable and pleasant." said Deaton. Lydia stood behind him, her face unsure and frightened but determined. She knew Stiles would do whatever he had to to save his father and if he needed her to drown him...then she would...with the assurance that he would be back of course.  
after Erica and Boyd were gone Lydia and Stiles found solace in each other. he was constantly with her and he loved it. it was strange his crush which once had burned like a beacon in the night flickered like a torch, dying down to a gleaming ember of affection and respect and love and then exploding back into life a different kind of flame. something stronger than friendship and weaker, way weaker than the infatuation of a crush. so he wasn't all the surprised that it was she that Deaton had picked to help him make this sacrifice.  
what did surprise him was Issac being chosen for Alison and Derek being chosen for Scott.

the two hardly spoke to each other since the incident at Deaton's office. they both seemed so tense to even be near each other let alone Stiles. He wasn't sure if having Derek being the one dunk Scott underwater was the wisest of Deaton's ideas. He sighed and focused on the task at hand. the chill of the water had already numbed him some and he was ready. he looked from Scott to Alison and knew it was time. He clutched Lydia's hand and nodded when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale until right before you black out. It’s called Voluntary Apnea. It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking the fuck out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong so over powering, that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, when you finally give up the ghost as it where, that’s when it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore, it’s… it’s actually kind of peaceful. All roads lead the Nemeton, to that night when all this began. when Scott was bitten because stiles had insisted they go do an investigation, when Alison almost ran over Scott after he bad been attacked by Peter. they were all linked through the Nemeton, linked to beacon hills, to each other, to the powers that be. and it was this thought that stilled Stiles to the very bone. All the tree required was a touch, nothing more Suddenly he looked around and he was alone again. In the forest. Scott and Alison were gone and it was just he and the Nemeton. Something flashed out the corner of his eye and he turned. there sitting among the branches of the tree was a large dark orange fox. it inclined its head to Stiles baring evilly sharp and silver teeth. there was something unsettling about the thing. it almost reminded him of the grin of the Cheshire cat on some disturbing level and it made Stiles skin crawl. he took a step away from the creature but it stood fallowing, revealing that it had more than one tail, Stiles couldn't count them all, they moved in dreamy, hazy way that blurred them together and made them separate all at the same time. the further back Stiles stepped the closer the fox drew. suddenly a roar erupted from stiles and the huge black wolf from his dream stepped forward but this time, it wasn't wrapped and formed by shadows. it was a huge creature with pitch black fur on one side and dark chestnut brown on the other. the eyes that Stiles had always known to be flaming red where different now. The brown side of the wolf shifted from blazing red to neon amber and the black side from red to neon lightning blue. the wolf roared and the fox growled but fled. Stiles fell to his knees, noting the shadow of red around him as he stared at the two toned wolf. It was a hood of soft red wool like something from a fairy tale Stiles had once read but could not not place. The wolf stepped forward bowing its head to Stiles submissively. He reached out and stroked the black side of the wolf's face his eyes staring into the shifting of blue and amber to flaming red and back again. "What do i do?" Stiles asked not really understanding why he asked at all "Choose", the wolf said a a voice just as sifting in its tone as its eyes. "Choose and run." "how will i know" "you will know." "Stiles! Wake up!" said a voice far off in the distance where the forest around Stiles gave way to all white and light. it sounded so familiar and so scared but Stiles wanted to stay here with his wolf. safe, warm protected. That fox was still out there and if stiles left it might fallow him out of the forest. The wolf could not fallow him beyond the forest. this was where it belonged and Stiles could not ask it to fallow...but the fox... it didn't belong here and could leave...if it had someone to lead it out. "I'm scared." Stiles whined barring his face into he wolf's fur. "we know... fear will keep you safe." "and the others? will it keeps them safe?" "some of them... some. but you have to go. we can not find you if you do not go?" "Stiles! Wake UP!!!!" suddenly everything was cold and sharp and bright. Stiles coughed and choked, gasping in air that chilled his bone. he felt himself being hauled up but his legs couldn't work. why was he crying, why was he screaming. "I want to go back!" "Stiles please calm down" said a voice and stiles stilled. he looked up to find every one hovering over him. he was in Lydia's lap and she was soaking wet... they both were. "What happened. did it work is dad safe?" "Stiles... you didn't wake up. we thought you were..." said Alison "We didn't think. you were dead." said Issac giving stiles a tense glare. "I thought that was the point." Stiles hissed shivering. "It was meant to be be a simulated death. a simulate sacrificed. your heart was suppose to slow down just enough to slip into death but not die." said Deaton "You died Stiles. you were under the water two minutes longer than the rest of us." said Alison. Stiles looked at his hands , the were pruney and bluish. "We all heard your heart stop and your pulse drop." said Scott hovering close with Derek behind him, his eyes set and hard but worried. "Fine whatever i died. but did it work!" ********************************************************************************************************************************************************** A kind of darkness around the heart. like a shadow lingering long after the lights had come on. Stiles could feel it, like a spider web on his chest. Scott said it felt like a cold hand around his neck and Alison, like her it was like a wearing sunglasses in a bright room. but they had made it out OK. Stiles and Scott were repairing their relationship as best they could regardless of what Deaton said. Derek started visiting again, he didn't stay long of course everything seemed to be going OK. but stiles couldn't shake it. there were times when he wasn't paying attention when out the corner of his eye he could see something hazy and dreamy that looked like the tips of furry white tipped tails and he could almost fill s sharp Cheshire grin against his neck . he said nothing to Scott or Alison or even Lydia though sometimes he felt she knew. she would look u at him sometimes as though she had heard him say something very unsettling, only to realize he hadn't said a word. something bad was coming


	7. What Does The Fox Say?

He could see it all. Feel it all.  
He would forever remember the weight of the blade in his hand and the ease of it as it stabbed into Scott's gut.  
He could see himself as he wired the bomb in the hospital for the electrical charge. he could feel the tension in the air as the people ran left and right  
He could remember saying those harsh words to to Melissa as she tried to bring him back to the surface. He even felt a glimmer of pride at the impressed look on Derek's face as he threw the twins like they were no more than a sack of potatoes.  
The image would forever haunt him.  
The Nagitsune had completely overtaken him and Stiles can't say truthfully that on some level he hadn't welcomed it  
From the moment he answered the riddle and saw the creatures true face he knew he was lost...how could he not be. it was him. his every dark desire and need. every wicked thought and twisted want.  
it whispered to him  
"look at Derek. Does he know how much you want him. how much you need to have him. I could make it happen Stiles" the creature whispered, its silver fangs behind the bandages making his skin prickle.  
"We could both have him you know. I could seduce him and you could claim your body back for the whole thing. i bet he's hung. big veiny werewolf cock deep in your tight willing hole."  
Stiles could see it. bent over on Derek's bed on his hands and knees pleading and begging Derek to go harder deeper.  
"It's going to happen anyway. soon?"  
"What do you mean..?"  
"Oh nothing much my little stiles.... ooh maybe the twins. a threesome being passed back and forth between those two burly asshole. imagine. spirited on those two cocks, or maybe we could take both of them in our hole."

Stiles moved the white piece on the checker board, but he could help himself. they were in his mind after all. the imagines took over the whole of the white room just like it had with Derek. and there stiles was on his back on Aiden's chest with his thick member deep in his ass. then Ethan came into view that evil smirk on his lips as she lowered himself, pressing the head of this dick into Stiles' already occupied hole.

"Stop it" stiles hissed covering his eyes and trying to focus on the game.  
"Don't blame me Stiles. it's your mind. hmm maybe Danny. i bet he would be a good lay... oh or perhaps if Jackson was back into town. the sexual tension between you two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. you should have just fucked him and got it over with. I'm sure that's why Lydia would always come to school looking so fresh. the perfect model cock deep in her wet tight cut. ooh a threesome with Lydia and Jackson. you fucking her as he fucks..."  
"STOP!" Stiles cried reaching across the game board and grabbing the fox by its collar.  
"Oh yes... always so sensitive about your little banshee."

stiles pushed the Nogitsune back and its bandages fell back a bit revealing its face...Stiles face...but different. his eyes were black with glowing green pupils and his teeth were still silver and sharp but now hidden behind stiles lips. but the dead giveaway was the slight red tips to stile's dark brown hair, and the fox like point of his now elongated ears.  
then there was the shifting red and black shadows behind the other Stiles. he knew they were the tails of the fox but how many he wasn't sure. they moved in that hazy, dreamy, fast/ slow way they always had.

Stile moved another piece on the board. he was close to check mate, or at least the thought he was. Chess was his game but he had never mastered this form of Japanese chess before. Chinese checkers maybe but nothing like this.  
the fox looked on looking oddly gleeful yet worried.

"Scott's looking good. remember the look on his face when we plunged the blade into his gut. it was so sweet."  
"You did that."  
"the fingerprints on the hilt of that sword would suggest otherwise. you've always wanted to be stronger and better than Scott. now you are. you could even dominate him if you tried. make him take your cock up his ass. he would probably like it. he so desperate for your cum lately. he probably do anything just to taste it.  
"I rather suck off Peter Hale then let you touch Scott." Stiles hissed.  
"I wouldn't be me...it would be you. i would just be doing the hard work. But fucking Peter hale could be nice too. he wouldn't be gentle. he'd destroy us. fuck us black and blue. all that calm rage, sadistic nature, quick wit and charm. he would kill us in bed and I don't think I would mind a bit."  
"Your twisted."  
"Don't play coy with me Stiles. I've been in your mind for days. I know your ever lusting, twisted and dark desire. like how your secretly love this little war going on between Derek and Scott for your attention. like how your will never truly forgive your dad for not listening to you when your first tried to explain all this supernatural stuff to him. how you secretly hate your mother for leaving you. or how fantasized about ever man you know Fucking the shit out of you including your father, Scott's and Deputy Parish." the fox said with a snarl.  
"You humans keep so much of what you hunger war under the surface and hidden away. it drives you crazy. you all but let me into your arms and carried me into your mind that night we first met when you sacrificed yourself. your spark... it called to me like a beacon. just like it does for Derek and Scott and any other werewolf who has tasted or will taste the power of an alpha. you don't even know what you are."

Stiles concentrated on the board ignoring the creature. it didn't know him. everyone had dark thought sometimes. even evil ones but not acting on them is what you a good person and made you stronger than those who did.

"No it really doesn't. it's just this human notion of nobility and humanity that makes such foolish actions considered the way your should act." said the creature and stiles stared at him  
"We are in your mind. Stiles so even if you think it to yourself I will hear you."  
Stiles moved another piece on the board.

"How do werewolves signal to their pack?"  
was that Lydia?  
He could take his eyes off this game or off the fox. if he did... he was sure but he just couldn't. he had to play the game all the way through.  
"They Howl!"

that sound. it broke the spell. it filled the entirety of Stiles mind and scattered whatever hold this creature had over him. and he was able to look up. Scott and Lydia were there waiting for him. they had come. all his pieces had been in the right place after all. his knight and his queen had come for him!  
with a smirk Stiles tossed the board aside. he wasn't like this creature. all he hungered for was his friends and their happiness and their safety and Derek.... he couldn't wait to see his sourwolf again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet and cryptic as fuck. think i might be giving Jeff Davis a run for his money here lol
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome , appropriated and greatly desired.  
> and hey if any of you are artistically inclined show your love for this fic with some fan-art.  
> thanks all


	8. I, your willing victim

Stiles stared Deaton down across his desk as he thrummed his fingers across on the wood. By now even people with a large amount of patience for stiles would have cracked but Deaton simply licked his finger and turned the page of the book he was reading...defiantly slow.  
"DUDE!" Stiles cried snatching the book from his hand  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!"

thing had reached a head since the whole Nastigune thing Scott had moved on to Kira but only two nights after Stiles had convinced Deaton to take down the mountain ash circle around his house there he was at Stiles window weeping and clutching Alison's scarf in his hand. Stiles couldn't have just turned him away like this so he let him. Then it all happened like it had those night before.. just alot more wet... from the tears! Then the next day. when they had all convened at Derek's loft things went ape shit. Derek had smelled Scott on Stiles the moment they walked in and vise versa.  
Within a minute Scott had been throw across the room and pinned to the wall. Ethan had run to help now being a member of Scott pack but was easily thrown as well. Issac was nowhere to be seen. apparently he had taken off with papa Argent after Alison's funeral. Lydia and kira and Stiles stood by trying to get them to stop. Stiles had stormed up between the two and barely missed being slashed by Derek and bitten by Scott before he was able to pry them apart.  
the next day Derek was waiting outside Stiles house looking brooding but apologetic. however before Stiles could hear him out Scott showed up and it was nothing but growling and snarling and flashing eyes. Stile threw his hands in the air and went back into the house slamming the door in their faces. The moment he was in his room he sprinkled some mountain ash outside his window and closed that too.

once the close was clear and he was sure that neither boy was sitting outside his house he headed straight for Deaton office and demanded an answer

Deaton calmly observed stiles then gave that knowing yet worried smile he was become famus for much to Stiles annoyance.

"Look at the book your holding." he said matter-of-factly as he stood up.  
Stiles looked down at the book closing it to see the cover.  
"Little Red Riding Hood?" he said staring a the book then the druid.  
"What does this have to do with anything."  
Deaton leaned against his desk and raised his eyebrow before sighing and explaining.

"Do you know what the term "going to meet the wolf" means Stiles?  
"Yes. its what this story is based upon. when girls back in the olden day got their period its was called going to meet the wolf. it meant they weren't girls anymore but woman." said stiles  
"Its also a cautionary warning against premarital sex. straying off the path in the story is a metaphor for not remaining chaste and virginal and meeting the wolf was the loss of that virginity."  
Deaton nodded his head.  
"Yes those were both the accurate meaning for small villages of the time period but it has another meaning."  
"huh?"  
"Among druids the term is completely different. In the ancient times werewolves usually lived apart from human, in packs like wild men in the forest. Humans became weary of them so to appease them they would offer up one of their own as sacrifice. usually a virginal youth who had just reached puberty. the villagers believed that the werewolves killed the sacrificed but usually they just turned them. if they survived the bite, then they became part of the Pack. but as this tradition continued something happened to the human sacrifices. They were no longer chosen. they stuck out all on their own. Something in their chemical makeup drew the wolves to them. so the ritual evolved. every couple of decades when a new alpha was chosen, a human would be born for that alpha. his chosen human mate who would take his bite. the human would act as a emissary to the village keeping it safe and making sure that the pack did as well. Over time these people began to be marked by wearing a Hooded red riding cloak when they made the trek into the forest to make the wolves. they would were it from the moment they started showing signs til the night they mated with the alpha. Usually it was the children of druids or witches who were chosen, or..."  
"What does any of this have to do with me!" Bit out Stiles cutting Deaton off "OR, sometimes, it was just a human with a particular... spark."

Stiles watched Deaton for a while then looked down at the book.  
"Your telling me I'm Little Red Riding Hood?"  
"You share the blood line as the original Red Riding Hood I believe so. it was only a particular blood line that had the traits of being a chosen mate."  
"But that doesn't make any sense. I'm not a girl."  
"It wasn't just girls who where chosen. Men were chosen as well. Not all Alphas are men, as a matter of fact the role was usually passed down to woman and not all Alphas are straight."  
"but... Scott and Derek they've been..."  
"What Scott smelled in your sperm that night was the strongest and purest strain of the chemical. that's why he wanted it so much. Derek having been an alpha was effect just as well and Scott always having been a true alpha was getting it on full blast.  
"But Derek isn't an Alpha anymore..."  
"But he knows what its like. Its still in him."  
"So Scott and Derek only want me because of something in me...not for me?"

Stile slumped back in his chair. they didn't want him. it was just some werewolf thing that was driving the alphas around him to want him and want to be with him. He thought that maybe Scott really wanted him. wanted Stiles just to want him not because he was obligated to want him. and Derek... oh Derek. Stiles slipped down further in the chair hiding his face in his hands.  
"Don't fret. Stile. I do believe that the feeling you desire are there you just have let fate play its hand." said Deaton resting his hand on Stile shoulder.  
"though i'm not sure what happens when there is another wolf to challenge the alpha's claim on his mate..." "so what do I do now. Derek and Scott will just keep fighting until I choose or they kill each other."  
"well first, you'll need to even the playing field. give Derek a taste of what you've been giving Scott. also. do you own anything red?  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

So Stiles found himself outside of Derek's door debating weather or not he should knock. what would he even say?  
"her Derek your turn to taste some Stiles?" oh god no. he couldn't even pretend to be sarcastic or happy about this. he was scared out of his fucking mind. what if... what if Derek didn't really want him. what if he was just just as fucked over by this whole red hood thing as he was.  
"Hello Stiles." said a smooth voice that instantly sent alarms ringing in Stiles mind.

He turned and there down the hall of about five feet away was Peter Hale.  
"you smell... different... sweeter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit Peter!!!!  
> what could this possibly mean for our boys?  
> case we all know that peter always gets what he wants and what can Stiles do against all that sexy.


	9. Let You See The Parts of Me That Weren't all That Pretty

Stiles wasn't scared. He Killed peter once before. watched Derek rip his throat open. no he wasn't scared... but he was something. How were you suppose to feel about seeing the more human face of a murdering monster stalking towards you with a hungry glint in his eyes and Stiles got the distinct feeling that he wasn't hungry meat...at least not the kind of meat you could buy from a grocery store.

Stiles back up against the wall opposite Derek's door but didn't cringe or whimper. that would just serve to feed Peter's ego.

"Are you here to see Derek? If so you might want to come back later. He's out." said Peter stopping in front of Stiles...far too close in his personal bubble for comfort.  
"Oh cool, guess I'll be on my way then" stiles said with a shrug and a smirk as he tried to leave, only to find his way blocked by Peter's arm.  
"whats the rush Stiles. why don't you come in and relax for a bit. Derek wont be long. I promise I wont bite...unless you beg me to."  
Stiles ducked under Peters arm and continued on his way.  
"yeah i think I'll pass."  
"hmmm too bad. I thought you would be looking for as much info on this whole Red Ridding Hood thing as you could."

stiles stopped and turned. staring to peter's eyes.  
"how did you know?"  
"I knew the moment I offered you the bite. I smelled it on you. Scott and Derek are young, They wouldn't know the smell when it was that faint. That's why its driving them so crazy now. But I knew and I can help."  
peter never helps unless theirs something in it for him. he wasn't that kind of guy. all this rolled thought Stiles head over and over again...but if peter could tell him something...if peter could help him figure out just what to do then he had to take the chance.  
"What do you know?" stiles posed coming a little closer as Peter dug through his pockets and pulled out the key to Derek's apartment.  
"What don't I know stiles. I could tell you so much...or maybe just show you?"  
peter opened the door and stood back welcoming Stiles in.

 

so there they set on Derek's couch. stiles pressed into the arm of the love seat trying to put as much distance between he and peter as possible and peter with is arm slung over the back of the love seat, legs cross and staring into Stiles like he was an extremely interesting piece of meat.  
"Should I start from the beginning or would you like the simplified story."  
"Deaton told me that the story of red ridding hood is based on an ancient ritual where teens from villages were be offered up to the alpha of a werewolf pack."  
"Deaton is right. They would don the color red to present themselves to the alpha and the alpha would stalk them through the forest until they came to a resting point. Grandmother's cottage if you will. The wolf would either have to catch little red ridding hood before she got to the safe point or be cunning enough to find a way there before her."  
"So how exactly do I stop all this?" stiles asked  
peter just stared at him blankly.  
"You can't. Derek, Scott and Myself will compete to the death for you. You have to be claimed by an alpha and soon, or the scent your putting off will get stronger. It won't just be your sperm and dick that give if off anymore. It will be your sweat, your breath, your blood. It will become so strong that every werewolf within a forty mile radius who catches even the slightest whiff of you will come looking."  
"wait what!!!" said Stiles jumping up and backing away from the couch.  
"what do you mean claimed and what what are you talking about you and Derek. Scott is the only alpha here. he'd win hands down..."  
"But that's not who you want to win is it?" said peter with a sly smile.  
stiles didn't say anything. he picked up his bag and made to leave. 

Suddenly stile found himself tossed again the wall and held there by a clawed hand.  
"You Stiles, my little spark have no idea what this means do you. You have a great destiny ahead of you and i will be damned if it be wasted on Scott. I had plans for him. big plans but then you began to show a few hidden secrets. not many can attract a nostigune to them and survive possession, let alone separation of said spirit. you....have great power and it s going to be all mine."  
"FUCK YOU!"  
"oh...you'll beg to just that by the time I'm finished with you. I'll make you want it to much you'll be willing to do anything."

the vice like grip on Stile's wrist loosened and Peters eyes grew soft.  
"I don't want to hurt you stiles. I really don't. I actually do like you. Your smart and witty. You and Lydia would have made great wolves under my leadership. Scott had the heart, but you have the brains. I'm the only one for you. No one else will ever understand how your brain works but me."  
"That's all fine and dandy, really it is but have you forgotten, you killed people, you attack Lydia, you threatened me and your just all around creepy. honestly dude you make my skin crawl."  
"Yes but that is not all I could do with your skin. you know you've thought about it. late at night."  
Peters other hand was slowly sliding down to stiles crotch and he was powerless to do anything about It. Though his hold was loose stile knew the slightest struggle and Peter would tighten it before he could really do anything about it.  
"when your alone and your cock his begging for attention. You'v e entertained the idea at-least twice. Being dominated and ruled at least sexually by someone like me, someone as sadistic as me.

Peter was right of course. he had thought about. who wouldn't Peter was sexy as hell and charming but knowing he was dangerous made him enticing. his hand felt so good rubbing stiles through his jeans. His lips looked so kissable and those eyes even glowing blue with want and hunger were mesmerizing, but this was peter and Stiles would be damned if he let his teenage hormones control him.  
Stiles about to tell him just what he thought of him but before he could peter was thrown across the room and a very angry Derek was standing over Stiles fully wolfed out.

"Stay Away From Stiles!!!!" he roared then before stiles could say thank you he was picked and carted out of the room and out of the apartment.

Everything around him was a blur but when they finally stopped running they were at on the porch of the old hale place. Derek stepped back and looked down at Stiles concern and worry etching his face. the hunger and desire that filled Scott and Peter's eyes was there but.... it was not as strong. not as strong as the worry as the concern... the love.  
"Derek."  
"Hid he hurt you?"  
"No. just freaked me out a bit. you know I'm like a destined to be the mate of an Alpha right."  
"Yeah I've known since the first thing happened with Scott. Little red riding hood is kind of a historical part of being a werewolf." said Derek with a shrug.  
"So you know that You and Scott and Peter are gonna have to fight for me right?"  
"I wont fight. Peter wont stand a chance against Scott. He'll win."  
"You mean you don't...I mean of course you wouldn't..." said Stiles wrapping his amrs around himself and shaking his head with a small, sad smile. he had been so stupid to even hope Derek might feel the same way he felt for him.  
Derek was quiet for a while then he set next to stiles on the porch and pulled him close. stiles almost squealed... in a very manly way of course.  
"Here's a fairy tale for you. Once there was a young wolf...who lost everything. His mother, his father, his sisters. All he had left was an uncle who had become warped and twisted by all his pain. So he retreated back into himself, even when a brave knight came along and cared for him. that was until the knight's son...an annoying, constantly talking, little twerp of a kid did something so small and meaningless. He spoke to the young wolf. He gave him a band-aid and told him he would always be there for him." Stile listened wrapped with attention. he knew this story. he couldn't bevel he had forgotten that day when he truly first met Derek. he was so young. The boy that haunted his dreams with the piercing blue eyes had been Derek.  
"So the wolf watched over the knights son. He heard him cry himself to sleep for many nights because he too missed his mother and he would howl along with him. The wolf watched for a long time. He would guard and guide the boy when he would sleep walk out of the house and carry him on his back when he finally settled down again. He always returned him home, safe and sound. But the young wolf had to leave. He had to find himself but he swore he would come back for his boy. When he did however, the boy was no longer a boy and he...he didn't need him. He was happy, he had a companion and a normal life. A normal life that was ruined by the wolf's return. So he tried to help but he couldn't dare let his darkness and his chaos ruin the boy's life. So he did everything he could to keep him away. He threatened him, frightened him, called him weak and even tossed him around a bit but the boy never once backed down. He gave as good as he got, he even saved the young wolf's life on numerous occasions and the young wolf fell more and more in love but he knew that if he went after the boy, if he tried to show him how he felt he would just destroy the last shreds of normal and happy the boy had. So even now, that the boy has come to realize who and what he is and the young wolf could very well claim him, no matter how much he may want to, he won't, because... you deserve better than my darkness. You deserve a normal life and happiness and Scott can give that to you."  


 

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief.  
"You've been watching over me all this time. All my dream about that huge black wolf, they were about you carrying me around the forest." Stiles said and Derek nodded his eyebrows set in that once again stern and brooding manner.  
"And you want to be with me...but you wont be because you think you'll ruin me."  
Derek nodded again and Stiles slugged him.  
"All this time with Scott and you and you knew how I felt about you and you felt the same way and you just ignore me! Do you have any idea what I'm going through. Scott thinks he want so be with me. He isn't even sure. Its the werewolf thing and here you are sure of this and your just pushing me off on him cause you think your damaged and you'll damage me in rerun!" Stiles screamed standing up and backing away from Derek.  
"I've been chased by your crazy ass uncle, tortured by Alison's grandfather and mother, attacked by fucking alpha demon wolves, chased by shadow ninja and possessed, all on top of trying to keep my dad and Lydia safe and going to school and trying to work out why most guys i know give me a raging hard one! and you don't think I've been damaged enough to be with you! I say with with no insult to your mother but you Derek Hale are the most pitiful and selfish son of a bitch on this planet!"  
Derek was up now eyes flashing blue, claws extended and looking angry but Stiles didn't care.  
"FUCK YOU DEREK! FUCK YOU!"

 

Stiles made to swing again but Derek easily caught his hand and pulled him forward. their bodied were pressed close and stiles could feel the heat off of him  
"Fuck you! " he hissed out staring to his flaming blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Derek muttered his pupils were blown wide and his voice was husky  
"fuck you."  
Stiles was closer to his face now still angry but fading fast.  
"fuck you Derek. fuck you." he repeated lower this time as Derek crushed him against the wall of the old house.  
Before he could stop himself their lips were crashing together and they were clawing at each other.  
it was angry and hard and painful and Stiles loved it. Derek's claws shredding his top and left tares in his jeans, his skin seared and burned were they tailed over him and he wanted more of it. He gripped the belt loops of Derek's pants pulling him hard against himself, their erections tenting their pants and crushing against each-other. God Derek was so big. Stiles wanted to see it, he wanted to touch it so bad.  
Derek grabbed Stiles hands and pined then both over his head the same way peter had done, his nails digging into Stiles wrist , causing blood to trickle down his raised arms. using his other arm to brace himself against the wall Derek desperately rutted with stiles. he kept his mouth on his, breathing in each moan and grunt still he was stealing Stiles' very breath away.  
then just as quickly Derek let him go, dropping to his knees in front f Stile she ripped open the crotch of Stile's jeans and in one go swallowed his dick all the way to the base. the sound that left Stile's mouth was somewhere between shock, awe and mind blowing pleasure. he tried to thrust forward but Derek's grip on his hips was tight and would allow him to move.  
he glared up at Stiles his eyes glowing blue and his face going werewolf. Stiles could feel his sharp fangs against the sensitive skin at the base of his dick. Derek began bobbing his head up and down, deep throating Stiles each time.  
Moaning and crying and begging for something he wasn't even sure of Stiles threw his head back his fingers digging into Derek's hair as he sucked him off. he never took his eyes off Stiles.  
"Derek I'm gonna cum. I'm so fucking close. Don't Stop." whimpered Stiles  
"I want It Stiles please come for me!" Derek gasped taking his mouth of Stiles just long enough before returning back to the job  
and stiles did not disappoint. he gripped Derek's head, digging his short stubby nails ingot his scalp and let out a cry almost worthy of Lidia's banshee scream as he came over and over again in Derek's moth.  
he could feel his tongue and throat working to swallow all that Stile had to over until his knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground.  
Derek stood over Stiles's limp panting body in all his were wolf glory, the bulge in his pants demanding attention.  
"look at me Stiles." he demanded and Stile obeyed too high and far gone in his after glow to argue  
Derek unbuttoned hos pants freeing his massive 10 inch uncut dick. he slowly began to work it with one hand as the other tight gripped Stiles head in place.  
"i said look at me!" Derek barked again and Stiles tore his eyes away from the mesmerizing thick cut of meat to meet the eyes of its owner.  
"say it again Stiles."  
Stiles didn't have the brainpower right now to question or even know what Derek was talking about but somehow he knew and with a weak smirk staring up into Derek's blue eyes he said just what his wolf wanted to hear.  
"Fuck you Derek"  
Derek's hand became a blur and before stile could fathom what Derek intended his face was being covered in Derek's hot steaming cum. He wanted to open his mouth and catch some but the way Derek had his face held it was hard. when Derek finally came down he gripped Stiles' face by the jaw and looked at him, his shoulders heaving and his breath coming out in short burst but something was off.  


His eyes.  
For a second  
They were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me yet another sleepless night but I got another chapter up for you guys and finally some long awaited Sterek Smutt.  
> mmm smutty goodness.
> 
> Anyway things are reaching the fever pitch. Wonder who is gonna get Stiles in the end. maybe I'll put it to a vote
> 
> Remember comments and kudos are always welcome.


	10. We're Collecting Dust but Our Love is Enough

Stiles didn't really give Lydia time to invite him into her room but just kind of barged in and dumped all the books he was carrying in his arms. The strawberry blond for her credit didn't even look surprised to see him and just stared at the pile of books on her bed.  
"what are we up against this time?" she sighed rolling her eyes and putting down her homework to scoot over to the pile of books.  
"i need to know what could cause a former Alpha's eyes to go back to Alpha red?"  
"by stealing them from another alpha of course...but...that's not what your talking about. Explain." Lydia said with that devilishly deducing look on her face that stile knew all so well. he also knew he wouldn't be able to leave out any of what had been going on these few months cause she would know right away he was leaving out the good bits so he told her everything in extremely graphic an disturbing detail from the moment it all started to last night and Derek jizzing all over his face just as his eyes flashed alpha red.

he had expected Lydia to look shocked or at least disgusted but she simply raised her perfect eyebrows then nodded.  
"that explains all the penis to mouth related insults Issac has been shooting at Scott and why Derek has been hanging on your roof top over your window at night."  
"wait what?"  
"saw him when i was driving from Danny's a few nights ago. figured something was up. so the stories about little red riding hood are true and your the lasted red to be thrown into some weird alpha mating power struggle ritual."  
"yeah pretty much. said stiles plopping on the bed next to her.  
"but i have no clue why Derek's eyes would have turned red. I've looked up everything i can on the ways a wolf can become an alpha and so far, the power can either be stolen, given, or gained by force of will but only by a true alpha."  
"don't forget the alpha power can be forced by killing betas in the same pack."  
"Derek hasn't killed anyone in his pack other than Peter but peter was alpha at the time."  
Lydia was silent for a while then she picked up a book and began to leaf through. stiles joined her and almost two hours later they hadn't gotten any closer to figuring things out.

stiles threw a book across the room in a huff and Lydia smacked him.  
"try not to destroy my room please." she said before barring her face back in the book.  
"maybe I imagined it but i'm sure they had turned red. I'm sure of it. I would know that red anywhere." there was silence then Lydia was tapping his shoulder with her perfectly manicured nails..  
"I think I found something."  
"what."  
"take a look at this passage, it the red riding hood story but there was a slight difference in one of the descriptions of the wolf in the story. the other sorties say that the wolf looked upon the girl in the red hood with eyes of red fire. this one says eyes of blue bled to red with hunger."  
"what does that mean?"  
"i think it means that the whole ritual of the alpha chasing red riding hood, i thinks maybe that it might mean that....you made his eyes red."  
"what?"  
"consider it. only an alpha could claim red riding hoods at mates but what if there were no alpha in the pack yet or a pack without a real alpha. the ritual of the red hood would be able to give a wolf the ability to become an alpha. you can make Derek an alpha again."  
"or peter if he manages to get to me first. omg that's why he's so interested. he wants to use me to become an alpha!" stiles gasp falling back on to the bed."  
"stiles there something else."  
stiles groaned this wasn't going to be good.  
"you'll need to have all this all this sorted by the harvest moon.  
"OK that's not too bad."  
"Stiles...that's in a few weeks. first full moon of this month is the harvest moon."  
"FUCK!!!!"  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles cringed as Scott slammed him into the side of his jeep.  
"he Scotty old boy."  
"Why do i smell Derek all over you and why haven't you returned any of my calls or text and WHY IS THERE MOUNTAIN ASH ALL AROUND YOUR HOUSE!"  
"because i needed sometime by myself. " said trying to sound tough and failing.  
"time by yourself WITH DEREK!"  
"I don't belong to you Scott!" Stiles shouted.  
"you will..." Scott growled pressing stiles again the jeep and burring bis face in his neck.

had Scott just said that. had he just calmly told stiles he would have no choice in this like it was obvious. and was... was he grinding into stile in the middle of a crowded parking lot and nibbling on his ear trying to whisper sweet nothing into his ear.  
Scott get off of me now." stiles hissed but Scott didn't move  
"Scott get off of me or i swear i will shove a wollfsbane filled silver bullet up your ass."  
"kinky." said Scott with a giggle as pulled back a it to star smiling at stiles but his smiles faltered when he saw the pissed look on stiles face and barely contain tears of rage.  
"what did i do? Aww stiles i'm sorry i pushed you I didn't mean it." Scott made to hug him but stiles pushed him away.  
"Listen to me Scott McCall. i don't belong to you, or peter or Derek or an other mangy wolf. until this shit is settled i am my own person. I belong to me!" he said before jumping in his jeep and speeding off almost running Scott and a few other people meandering in the parking lot over.

barely five minutes later he was at Deaton's office banging on the door.  
"why stiles i wasn't expecting you, how are_"  
"cut the crap! i want this over with now. what do i have to do."  
"I've been waiting for you to say those words. come with me." said Deaton leading Stiles into the back room of the vet's office.

two hours later found stiles standing in a mirror looking at himself.  
he wore a dark red hooded cloak that reached down to the floor and trailed behind him like the train of a wedding dress. Deaton had lined his eyes with black eyeliner and given a rather sheer peasants blouse to wear along with a tight pair of pants and knee high brown boots.  
"I look like a cosplay reject." he muttered under his breath.  
"Its traditional. the color red has always been abit of a hormonal trigger for werewolves. did you know the red moon was for a while considered the only time a wolf could turn someone?" Deaton  
"So do the wolves get to wear something this fancy" Stiles joked.  
"Well actually yes. each wolf will wear a fur pelt....and nothing else."  
"Oh... pleasant."  
"So have you figured where you want all this to go down?"  
Stiles nodded lowering the hood and turning around to stare at Deaton.  
"The hale reserve."  
"and the grandma's house?  
"The old hale place."  
"and what are you going to do?"  
"You'll get the wolves together and i"ll wait on the outskirts of the reserve. when the moon is in the center of the sky I'll run and the wolves will fallow."  
"Remember you don't want to be caught by the wrong wolf, so pull out every trick you can. mountain ash, wolf's bane, flash bombs. whatever you have to do to make this hard as possible for your pursuers."  
"and the one that catches me after all that..."  
"Is the one YOU choose."  
Stiles stopped staring at Deaton who just nodded and stiles felt himself smile.

only a week util the harvest moon and stiles could already hear wolves howling in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter you guys i kind rushed through this one  
> There was a recent death in my family so i've been a bit of a wreck  
> but seeing your comments and all the support for this story has cheered me up a bit  
> I'll be trying to get the next chapter up soon. just bare with me


	11. No, Nothing Is as Bad as It Seems

Stiles wouldn't speak to Scott and the boy had taken to sitting on the curb sulking for most of the afternoon.  
"you could at least invite him him." his dad said peeking out the window for the 50th time.  
"Dad do you want to hear Scott sucking me off and then rutting against me till he covers us both in werewolf jizz?" Stiles quizzed as he continued making dinner.  
"Would it really be that bad!" his dad asked with raised eyebrows. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Scott, Derek and Peter Hale all wanted the D from his little Stiles.  
"YES!" stiles groaned.  
"So who do you want it to be."  
"...."  
"You mean you haven't thought about it!" Said Papa Stilinski as his son set down his plate on the table then seated himself with a sigh.  
"I don't know dad. Scott is my best friend and...well I can't say I hadn't imagined him and I being together a few times but after everything we've been through it would be like having sex with my own brother."  
Yes stiles had thought about what Derek had said about Scott being better for stiles but he wasn't sure. Scott was a good guy and all but sometimes him being a good guy resulted in more damage than it did anything else. Besides Alison's death was still fresh on their minds and so was Scott's budding relationship with Kira though she seemed perfectly fine with what was going on. truthfully she was taking all this supernatural creature stuff a little too easily.

"Then there is Peter."  
"He's older than you and I really don't know if I feel comfortable with that." said the sheriff with a bit of a growl.  
"You and me both dad but... besides that and Peter being evil as hell and most likely using this whole thing to manipulate himself back into being an alpha, There are some pros. he's smarter than Derek and Deaton. He's strong and he's quick witted. He could teach me so many thing and...he is kind of sexy in that psychotic kind of way."  
"but he wouldn't love you."  
"that's just it. In his own sick way I think he would. Peter has never been cruel or violent with me. Never enough to actually hurt me. He...like me for my brain if that make sense."  
"Ok but if he won that would make him Alpha again and he would be capable of doing alot of dangerous things. Also with you comes Lydia and I honestly would be frightened to think what he could accomplish with both you and lydia's minds at his disposal."

Stiles dad was right but... still this was Peter they were talking about and if you had to have an evil murdering alpha as your mate...better the devil you know than the one you don't.

"That leaves Derek..." said Papa Stilinski  
Stiles dropped his fork and nearly upended the table trying to catch it.  
"yeah... Derek." he said once he was upright again.  
"....you want it to be him. don't you."  
"It doesn't matter. He... doesn't want it to be him. No matter how much we both know it should be. It has to be. He's so convinced he's too damaged for me."

"well Stiles, you've gotten yourself right into the center of a big pile here. I don't really like any of it but I don't really have a choice do I"  
Stiles shook his head and his dad sighed.  
"all i can tell you son is to make the right choice. do you want to spend the rest of your life with the man you consider a brother who will love you but not for the reasons you want. or the man who could take you far in to the supernatural world you've become part of even if it is just to for his own personal reasons. or do you try to convince the man that loves you and who you love that he isn't too damaged for you?"  
"dad there is no convincing Derek Hale of anything." said stiles gathering up the plates.  
his dad shrugged and stretched as he got up from the table.  
"you convinced him not rip your throat out with his teeth if I recall you telling me."

Stiles could sleep that night. his dream were a jumbled mess. one minute he was laying next to Scott by a bonfire, just like that night they had gotten drunk and everything was peaceful and OK. they were bros again and there was no outside distraction between them. their hands were joined and the sky was full of stars

the next he was stumbling through a bleak winter forest in the red cloak deaton had given him though it was torn and ripped. his feet were sore and bloody and he cold and alone. there was shift behind him and there was stood a beast he knew all too well. it was the beastly form of the Alpha. it was peter.  
"My love oh I beseech the, throw thy cloak aside to feed me, crimson river from your veins. crimson river feel no pain."  
Stile was frozen with fear. what would peter do to him once had had him."  
"Your fearful stare ensnares me. Your warm red blood it calls me. My red right hand shall take thee home." snarled the beast as long peter could. sounding threatening yet inviting all at the same time

Then he was walking through snow again. the cloak was intact this time, through longer and the hood had a thick fur lining that kept stile warm. but he wasn't alone. there was a tight arm around his shoulder and he could feel a smile on his lips. the scene shifted but the presence beside him staid. he was in his red hood and the arms around his shoulder was clad in leather. he looked up to find Derek's blue eyes looking down at him.  
"whats wrong?" he asked concern etching his face.  
"nothing. i must have zoned out there for a bit."  
"you sure?"  
"yeah. this is nice though. i feel like we never get to do this. just be around each other." said stile resting his head on Derek's shoulder. ther werewolf gave a low grumble of a laugh and pulled him closer.  
"we'll do it more often i swear. maybe one day we'll have....some pups to walk with us."  
Stiles look up into Derek's eyes and smirked.  
"thinking abit ahead aren't we sourwolf?"  
"just a little" Derek snarked.  
"but promise you'll do me one favor."  
"anything" stiles said closing his eyes and resting against Derek some more.  
"wake up."

Stile set up and b,inked his eyes.   
he was back in his room. Derek was gone. Scott was gone. Peter was gone. it had all been a dream.  
Stiles fell back on to his pillow and sighed  
"fuck me!" he cursed then noticed the tent in his sheets caused my his hard dick.  
"fuck me." he sighed reaching down and grasping his aching cock.  
he strokes slowly playing over and over in his mind his male admirers. 

peter would be sensual and teasing but rough. He would grip stiles dick and stroke him slowly while whispering dirty thing into his ear.  
"it this what you like stiles? do you want me to make you cum? i could tare you apart piece by piece till you were begging for me to never stop touching you."

Scott would be gentle and unsure but demanding. He would want Stile to feel just as good as he did. he would rut against him, rubbing their dicks together and looking into stiles eyes.  
"that feel good stiles. yeah. fuck yeah Stiles. i love you like this. you look so good with your eyes blown out like that. yeah say my name again. soo close."

but Derek.. he would be rough. he would care cause he would know Stiles could take and wanted to take. he wouldn't even touch tiles he would pin him to the bed and hike his legs over his shoulder.  
"you are mine!" he would growl and then he would ram his throbbing dick deep into_  
"OH GAWD YES DEREK!" Stile cried out as he came convulsing and spraying his chest with jizz. he shook and cried and moaned as he came down from the high of his orgasm into the intense afterglow.

 

The harvest moon would be the night after tomorrow. Time was up and stiles knew it as he trudged to Deaton's that after noon. The vet went over everything with him til it was drilled into his head then he had to see Lydia. apparently she had been doing some research of her own.

"a flower crown really Lydia?" Stile groaned as she placed the crown of wolfs-bane and lavender on his head.  
"its traditional." she offered.  
"besides it will help through off the scent."  
"could i just were really strong aftershave?"  
"no now stop your bitching. we still have put together the rest of your outfit."  
"your enjoying this far too much."


	12. You've been talking in your sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The Final Chapter!  
> who's it gonna be?  
> Scott?  
> Peter?  
> Derek?  
> No one at all?  
> Stay tuned and find out!

Stile fallowed Deaton to the edge of the forest and sighed. he wore the the long red riding cloak and the crown of wolfs-bane and lavender Lydia had made. there was a sack under the cloak filled with mountain ash, wolf-banes, flash bombs, high pitched electric beacons and an embarrassing large think of lube .  
"is the lube really necessary doc." asked Stiles imploringly.  
"you'll thank me later. i promise you. the smell of you will have reached its peak tonight. the wolves will have no control over themselves till you have been claimed. you have a lot of close calls tonight stiles. you have to absolutely sure about who you want it t be and not let feeling stand in your way because one wolf get the chance to mount and and knot you.. well you'll be his." said Deaton adjusting Stile hood and looking into his eyes. he seems concerned and protective. Stiles had never thought of it before but maybe Deaton wasn't such a bad guy. he was secretive and manipulative and always knew more than he was letting on but in his type of business...was that really such a bad thing?

the moment was broken by the echo of a howl somewhere near by and stiles knew it was time.  
"Remember, you don't want to make it easy for him Stiles."  
"HIM?"  
"Is that what I said. I meant them." said Deaton with that smudge knowing grin he always had and stiles pursed his lip turning his back to the older man to stomp off into the forest.

Stiles had a hour head start to get into the middle of the forest, he was suppose to brush up against as many things as he could on the way but also set up as many traps as he could. the trap part had been handled with some help from Kira and Lydia the day before and he was more than certain the werewolves would have a hell of a time getting to him let alone getting into his pants.  
once the moon was in the center of the sky Deaton would let the wolves enter then seal the forest with mountain ash essentially closing them all in their own little world away from any outside influence. Stiles had caught a glimpse of the wolf pelts in Deaton's car and a cold shiver ran up his spine at the thought of all three hot and sweaty werewolves wearing those and nothing else.  
"get it together Stilinski" he chided himself and kept walking.  
it seemed only appropriate that the nemiton was also located in the middle of the forest. it was this spot where everything had started, ended and started again. leaning against the tree stiles lowered his hood and sighed. the moon was rising and wouldn't be in the middle of the sky for some time. a small nap would hurt. he'd just close his eyes for a few minutes. besides the alarm on his phone was set. stiles made himself comfortable and quickly dozed off into a light sleep that grew only deeper as the minutes crept by.

 

 

"Now listen to me lily, do not stray off the path. go straight to your grandmother's house and don't speak to strangers." said her mother. worry etched int the lines of her face. Lily nodded kissing her mother's cheeks and headed off.

the Village of Beacon Hills wasn't all that old and the forest near the village was still regarded with much fear and suspicion. there were stories of wolves but not the kind that killed chickens and sheep no these wolves were hairy on the insides. the worst kind her grandmother always said. Lily knew all the legends of the wolves, it was said her grandmother had been married to one long ago when she was young but he vanished in the night after their wedding day and she she remarried and had several children but grandmother had told her the wolf came back one night.  
Angry and violent that his bride had remarried and bore the children of another. never mind that he had been gone for nearly three years. grandfather had arrived just in time to see the wolf transform into its true self and did was needed to be done. he shot it and chopped off its'e head. then buried it deep in the forest.

so it was needless to say that lily wasn't really all that worried. she had visited grandmother many times. that was who had given her the beautiful red cloak and hood she wore nearly every day.  
Stilinski woman didn't scare easily. of course they were as obvious about it as the Argents up the rode in the big house but they could handle themselves well enough.  
The Argents had come from France and made themselves at home. Lily had nothing against them but they seemed to keep to themselves and acted abit shady as far as she was concerned. Her grandmother and mother felt the same way and though always polite to them and their young son they were forever weary of the strange family who seemed to be a bit to involved when the hunting partied went out to hunt wolves who had killed sheep and calfs. Lily always got the feeling they weren't hunting for the same kind of wolves as the rest of the village.

lily secured the basket of goodies for her grandmother as she walked to the path that lead out of the large village. it was more of a town really. she was greeted as she went by mostly everyone who saw her.  
"hello little red, off to your grandmother's i see, wish her well for me."  
"oh little red here, take this tea to your grandmother as well. there's a good girl."  
"little red off on another adventure? well remember to stay on the path girl"

little red had been lily's nickname ever since her grandmother made her the red cloak when she turned 12. it had been to mark to entry into woman hood but lily had loved the cloak to much she never took it off. it matched her dark brown curls and hazel eyes and complimented the dark blue dress she wore. 

once on the edge of the forest lily took a deep breath, looking around then continued on her walk. grandmother lived in the the house near the creek deep in the forest but just a mile off the path. she had made the tree many time before. there was no reason to be frightened now. Stilinski woman didn't scare easily.  
After all she wasn't a damn Whitmore. damn Rebecca whitmore with her pretty dresses from France and Germany and her blond hair and her pointed nose. if there was anyone who needed to be eaten by wolves it was Rebecca. they had never gotten on well. Rebecca's family were old money. he father was governor and her mother a well to to socialite. Rebecca treated lily and her family as if she owned them.  
young ladies weren't suppose to fight butt there had been two occasions now where lily had punched the uppity bitch right in the nose.

lily had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had noticed the sound the sound of someone cursing rather loudly. They sounded like they were in pain. without sparing a second thought lily left the pathway running though the forest to try and find the person.  
there in a small clearing near the great tree was a boy. his hair was long and dark but free up a ribbon to tie it back and his clothes though stately in appearance looked dirty and worn. his skin was tanner than anyone lily had ever seen before and he was extremely well built. his leg was caught in what looked like a bear trap.  
lily stepped forward and the boy's face snapped up to glare at her his lips pulling back a bit. lily suddenly felt very frightened for reasons she couldn't really understand but the boy was hurt and needed help.  
"here let me try_"  
"go away!" the boy snapped glaring at her.  
"but your leg!"  
"i don't need any help from you!" he growled.  
lily put her hands on her hips then turned and picked up a small rock and threw it hitting the boy in the head.  
"Oww! are you crazy!" the boy cried.  
"now you listen to be you rude little Cretan. when a lady offers to help you cause your were too stupid to look where you were going you do not get uppity with her!" lily cried throwing a stick this time.  
"now lets try this again! oh i see you've gotten yourself caught in a bear trap. would you like me to help you or would you like to sit here and bleed to death or worst attract wolves who will tare you limb from limb."  
the boy made to open his mouth and say something else snarky but the rock in lilies hand was a rather big one so he thought better of it and nodded begrudgingly.  
"no see was that so hard." said lily crouching down in front of the boy.  
"how long have you been caught in this thing. the blood looks dry.  
"most of the day. " grumped the boy.  
"well hold still. this one is a weird one. never seen a bear trap made completely of silver before...and there you go"  
lily found the release trigger and it snapped open reeling the boys leg. it seemed more burnt than torn. lily inspected the small trap noticing how clean and shiny it was. more particular than this was the fact that it was made entirely out of silver. who could afforded to do something like that. then as she turned it over she saw a symbol she knew quite well. a hunter with an arrow.  
"the Argents made this?"  
"i should have known. bloody fucking psychos the lot of them!" said the boy tucking down his pants leg where the trap had caught him. he didn't seem to be limping all that much and there was no blood.  
"well?" said lily stand up with a smirk on her face and waiting.  
"well what?" said the boy.  
"well... a thank you seems in order. go on. don't be shy."  
the boy raised a rather thick eye brow and looked her up and down.  
"you can not be serious"  
"i most certainly am!"  
"ugh fine. thank you for pelting me with rocks and sticks then finally saving me from the big bad hunter trap!" said the boy his British accent making him sound more and more sarcastic.  
"your very welcome I'm lily."  
"Ulrich. Ulrich Hale."

that's how it all started. every day from that moment o lily would sneak off into the forest to meat Ulrich. they would sit under the big tree and talk. at first seemed like he truly loathed seeing lily but then why bother showing up each and every time. soon he warmed up to her though and friendship turned to love . when lily was 17 Ulrich took her by the hand and lead her deeper and deeper into the forest. he told her their was something he needed to tell her. something she had to see for herself. lily had stopped him and crossed her arms.  
"do we really need to go deeper and deeper into the forest just for you to tell me your a werewolf Ulrich?" she said.  
Ulrich just stared at her in shock.  
"how did you-"  
"it wasn't that hard to figure out. your always really aggressive on the full moon, the trap i saved you from when we first met was made of silver, but most of all your eyebrow meet int he middle.  
Grandmother always told me beware a man who's eyebrows meet." said lily dismissively.  
"you've known and you still.. you still love me."  
"of course you big...Sour wolf!"  
Ulrich wept lily up in his arms and spun her around laughing.  
"I love you! I love you lily Stilinski!"  
"and i love you Ulrich Hale my beautiful werewolf."  
"we will run away together and this, this clearing is where i build our house, my family has called this land ours for years. I'll marry you and make you mine and this will be our home. far from wolves and humans. your the one for me. you make me stronger. better."  
lily laughed looking around at the clearing.  
"its gonna have to be a big house Ulrich."  
"as big as you want."  
"OK then. I'll marry you."  
Ulrich backed lily up into a tree staring to her eyes.  
"i love you so much. I can...make you like me. if you want."  
"i want to be human Ulrich. I love you but...'  
"no its fine. i love you too. just as you are. i love you so much."  
"yes... i can feel how much." lily giggled looking down.  
Ulrich blushed and made to pull away but lily stopped him. she looked int his eyes as she pulled him closer. lily bit her lip nervously as she slowly hiked up her dress bunching it around her waist and raised one milk white thigh to rest on Ulrich's hip. she looked up and gasped.  
Ulrich's eyes were red and his face looked so animalistic.  
"if we go this far i wont be able to stop."" he growled low. his fang glinting in the evening light.  
"who said i would stop you." lily smirked.  
Ulrich lifted her legs around his waist and with one fierce thrust drove his aching cock deep into lily.

 

Stiles threw his head back and moaned as he came. his eyes were open staring up at the sky and the full moon over head. hid breath hitched in his chest as he came down from his orgasm. his pants were soaked in jizz and wave after wave of intense spasming pleasure rocked him til finally it subsided and he was able to roll over.  
"ok this dream shit is really really becoming an issue." he gasped feeling the wetting in his crotch tentatively and yet fondly. he looked up string at the stump of the nemiton and had to laugh.  
"so are you trying to tell me something."  
stiles stood up and pilled off his pants an underwear. his shirt under the tight vest hung low enough to high him up to about mid thigh. if the wolves were gonna be hunting him nude, he might as well even the playing field. looking down at his cloak he realized it was a second from the time the boys were suppose to be released. sure enough the alarm went off and three loud howls echoed through the forest. Stiles took off leaving his cum stained pants behind. still hard and still aching for release.  
this gave him an interesting idea.  
stopping for a bit stile leaned up against a tree and began to jerk off. he was on some kind of high he could describe. adrenaline pumping. just before he came he turned and shot all over the tree then took off running again.

 

He zigzagged and snaked through the forest even double tracking a few times. once or twice he though he caught glimpse of a swiftly moving shadow in the distance but just threw a sonic beacon behind him to drive whatever wolf was near by in the completely different direction. He could hear the howls of distress and frustration. it kind of brought a smile to Stiles face.  
it was odd, stiles had never really felt this free before. he was alive with wolves on his heels and he was never so sure of himself.  
he knew just what he was going to do at every turn and bend in the forest. he wasn't even concerned with how close he was to Derek's house. he knew he had time.

there was a crash to his right and he turned to see Scott crouched down on the ground staring at him fully wolfed out. his red eyes traveled up and down Stiles bare lower body settling on his crotch and he growled.  
"Stiles."  
Stiles stepped back and Scott prowled forward, suddenly there was a blur as something tackled Scott down and threw him off into the distance. a pair of neon blue eyes stared at him but not the ones he wanted to see. Peter snarled and lunched forward but Stiles was ready. there was a cloud of smoke and peter screamed.  
"wolves-bane and silver shaving powers bitch!" Stiles cried as he took off running again.  
"hope scott's OK" he though at he rounded a tree.

stiles was suddenly pinned to the tree by a familiar face.  
"well at least he's OK."  
"stiles. your going to be mine. your going to be my mate. and i'll make sure you never feel left out or abandoned."  
stiles stroked scott's cheat and sighed. he knew he was right. Scott was perfect for him. they could be happy together but he knew his heart wasn't really in this. it was just the werewolf in him drawn to stiles by the the blood of red riding hood. he would love stiles forever after this was over but he wouldn't be in love with him. stiles could almost see it. Scott would come to his senses once he claimed stiles as his mate and thought he would stay with him and love him and desire him he would only stay with stiles out of his immense good nature.  
"Scott. its not you. I love you more than just my brother. But this isn't what you want. This isn't what I want. Not like this." Stiles sighed.  
He leaned in and kissed scott's cheek and ducked under his arm taking off into the forest. Scott didn't fallow and Stiles was grateful.

he continued into the forest til the shadow of the hale manor loomed in the distance. He was so close. and he couldn't fight the smile on his lips or the bounce in his steps as he bounded towards the place. he was half way to the house when he slowed. he wasn't fighting back anymore. he was surrendering.  
as he slowly walked closer to the house he felt a heat at his back. it had to be him. he sunk back into the heat of a broad chest and sighed.  
"I'm made my choice. i know who i want to spend the rest of my life with." he bit his lip and tried to calm the tremble in his chest and the shakiness of his breath.  
"oh have you?" said a voice that was the last one he wanted to hear.

Stiles was spun around and came face to face with peter. Before he could reach for his satchel it was snatched away and tossed carelessly into the woods.  
"yeah" Stiles breathed trying not to show how freak out he was by peter's presence. "and it isn't you!"  
"oh stiles you wound me my love." peter smirked  
"what do you know about love. have you ever loved anyone more than yourself ever?"  
peter's face kept the easygoing and charismatic smirk but his eyes became cold and hard. The hand he had gripping stiles arms tightly, traveled up to his neck and gently but tightly held it.  
"oh i know a great deal about love. I knew enough about it to kill for it. to rip and rend and tare for love. Let me show you how much i now of love Stiles."  
"No." Stiles hissed  
"oh stiles... I do believe someone has been feeling your head with romantic notions that you get a choice in all this. Well let me assure you, you don't. Even if your heart isn't in it, your body can respond and that would be all I need. As long as I am inside of you when you cum it will seal our bond together for the rest of our lives. so I can play the part of lover and make this pleasurable for you or I can do what I do best and rip and rend and tare it all from you."  
Stiles would have retorted with snark and sarcasm but something in peter's eyes stopped him and stiles knew it without even putting a name to it, but he would be damned if he let peter scare him into a corner.  
"NO!" he barked and peter back handed him. it was so sudden, fast and strong that he felt and heard his neck snap.  
"oh Stiles. I didn't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice.

Peter threw Stiles on the ground hard enough to crack a few muscle leaving the boy stunned and breathless. Stiles tried to roll over but peter was on him in a second, pinning his hands above his head by the wrist. his grip was tight and clawed and his nails dug into stiles wrist causing him to scream. peter used his knees to spread stiles legs as he used his free hand to tare open his own pants.  
"your... your going to rape me..." stiles breathed in shock.  
Peter looked at him and smirked  
"I will be alpha again stiles and if fucking you is the only way then I will do that. whether or not you enjoy it is completely up to you. If you want this to be love making I can make it that. Just tell me that you choose me."  
Stiles stared at him then turned his head.  
"So be it. I am not your dear Derek. this will not be pleasurable and it will not be quick. I intend to fuck you til you cum over and over."  
and with that Peter hiked up stiles legs and aimed his impossible hard dick at his hole. Stile struggled screaming and yelling but peter ignored him and with a simple trust he was in and stiles cried out in pain and anguish a single word on his lips  
"Derek!"  
"He cant save you." grunted peter thrusting slowly and forcefully into stiles...then he was gone.  
a huge black shape had passed over them and peter was yanked off of stiles Stiles rolled over wincing and stared after peter as he was drug off by a huge black wolf with glowing blue eyes. Peter righted himself and clawed at the wolf but it was too quick. the wolf stood shielding stiles from peter, it teeth bared and its body tense ready to pounce.  
"How?" peter growled staring at the wolf.  
"only Talia could transform fully. How did you do it Derek." Peter said to the wolf.  
Stiles had known it was Derek the moment he saw him. This had been the wolf that haunted his every dream for as long as he could remember. The one who had carried him through the forest and kept him company till he fell back asleep and then carried him home. He would know him anywhere now. whether in wolf form or human. "What? You mean you don't know peter?" stiles smirked. "Great and mighty Peter doesn't know whats going on for once. Shocker. Well let me explain. Derek has always been meant for me, from the moment we laid eyes on each other. He knew there was never any other wolf that could have claimed me." Stiles stood shakily to his feet Derek poised for attack in front of him. "You were right when you said I didn't have a choice. How could I have. When I was already claimed. Derek can take the form he has now because its the best one to protect me. I give him strength to be more than he is. He has always been my Alpha!" Peter looked on in terror as not only Derek's eyes began to bleed and glow red but Stiles' eyes as well. The red flowed from His eyes like a bloody haze and enveloped his entire body just like the red hood Peter had torn from him. Derek's body seemed to double slightly in muscle and his eyes glowed brighter and brighter and peter knew that he was stronger than he was. stronger even than Scott or any member of the alpha pack. one false move towards Stiles and those dripping fangs, now so much like daggers than teeth, would tare him limb from limb to protect his mate. but more than the threat of there was the dominating power that rolled off the both of them. Peter had the the sinking suspension that it wasn't only Derek who was dangerous at this moment but Stiles as well. they were both taken by something far more primal and stronger than Peter had ever imagined this power, this connection could have taken. "so what will it be Peter. fight or flight?" said Stiles calmly almost emotionless. Peter was no fool. He would not win this fight. So he did the wisest thing he could, though it grated greatly at his nerves to do so. He submitted. sheathing his claws and pulling in his wolf he knelt on the ground bearing his neck to The Alpha and his mate. "hmph I guess I am defeated...for now." The tension and the force of dominating alpha power died down and Peter felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up to find stiles staring down at him looking not emotionally and powerful but petulant and pissy. "you rapped me!" he grouched. "you don't seem nearly as upset as you should be by those words." Peter responded not daring to get up form his knees. Derek was Still in his wolf form looking murderous. "your such a fucking asshole Peter god!" "I apologize. call off my nephew and i'll make it up to you in any way you like" Stiles shook his head and gaped. "are you flirting with me dude? was that just a pass at me. your brave." Stiles said walking around peter and patting his head. "Anything to serve MY Alpha and His Mate." said Peter Stile looked over at Derek who had take on most of his human form from , though he still had the head, tail and claws of a black wolf. the wolf head tilted to the right as thought taking his uncle's words in then shook form left to right. Stiles nodded "Yeah I'm with Derek. I call bullshit." before Peter could say anything else in his defense stiles slammed the cattle prod that Chris argent gave him into the base of Peter's skull just above his spine at full voltage. The older wolf scream out then fell over in a smoking heap. "Is he dead?" asked Stiles looking back at Derek was now mostly human thought his claws were still drawn. "No. his heart is still beating but he'll be out for a pretty long while." "Pity" said stiles jabbing peter in the crotch with the prod for good measure and watching as a wet spot slowly formed in his pants. "Your kinda scary you know that?" said Derek now very close behind him. Stile turned and smiled up at his Alpha and smiled. "Yeah so that means you better be nice to me." "Oh I can't be too nice to you now Stiles. we still have to consummate our bond and what fun would that be if I was nice about it?" said Derek and with that he threw Stiles over his shoulder and stalked off.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Scott watched them go and smiled. Stiles would always be his best friend and he was happy for him. Maybe he should drag Peter off somewhere so he wouldn't have to hear Derek and Stiles fucking like rabbits....or he could leave him there. He would give it some thought as he walked home to talk to Kira. He had so much to tell her. she had been soo understanding though all this and he owed her at least a blow by blow of what had happened. hopefully Deaton had lowered the mountain ash barrier around the preserve by now.  
****************************************************************************************************  
Derek threw stiles down on the mattress in the center of the living room of the Hale house. It was one of the few completely rebuild rooms in the house and was now filled with the glow of candles and the smell of roses and lavender that littered the mattress and floor. "oww. a little more romance here sour-wolf. I'm about to be deflowered here by a big strong piece of wolf meat." "You say that like you don't want it." said Derek waving said piece of wolf meat in Stiles face. god it was fucking hypnotic and mouth watering to look at. stiles watched it swing from one side to another with his mouth wide open. "If I had known this was all it took to get you to shut up I would have pulled my dick out for you ages ago." stiles ignored Derek in favor or gently grabbing the huge piece of Derek flesh and stroking it. he was already hard for Derek and wanted nothing but to feel it in his mouth but knew they had a time limit. "I'm still a little sore from peter could you go slow." He almost whimpered, taking his eyes off the throbbing dick in his hands to look up at Derek longingly. Derek growled at the mention of his uncle name but slowly crouched down pushing stiles onto his back and and spread his legs. Stiles breath caught in his throat as he stared up Derek's impressive chest and into his eyes, they were glowing blue now and a chill ran down stiles spine. blue meant a wolf had killed an innocent. it was a mark to say to the world what he had done and though Stiles knew the story of how Derek's eyes had gotten that way it was still a bit unnerving. "are you scared." asked Derek, his eyes browns knitted together in his typical Derek scowl and stiles giggled (a very manly giggle of course) and shook his head no. "um did.. did you bring any...um anything to help this go a little easier?" he asked and stiles saw the blush on his cheeks but thought it better to tease him later. he wanted Derek to fuck him "yeah my satchel." Derek reach over never break contact from Stiles' body and dug through the leather bag. he eyed the large tub of lube then stiles but shrugged his shoulders and proceeded. "we don't have time for romance Stiles. I'm sorry." said Derek lubing up his dick and then Stiles hole. "but when its over we'll do it again. slow and romantic, then hard and rough then slow again. I'll breed you over and over again till it hurts to cum for both of us OK." "oh god Derek. just shut up and fuck me!" stiles cried not able to take the mentle image Derek was sending his way.  
There were no more words. with a grunt and a nod, Derek lined himself up and shoved his dick into Stiles. Little Red ridding stiles still in his cloak clutched at the blood red fabric, arching his back off the ground and cried out. there was no pain only fullness and need. their eyes locked, red on red and Derek headed his mate's desire. over and over and over he trust into Stiles aiming for the sweet spot deep inside him trying to get his mate to cum for him. Stiles gritted his teeth raising up to meat each thrust. "Harder" he whined and Derek obeyed. he pulled out till only the head was stretching Stiles tight needy hole then slammed back in with enough force to bruise but stiles didn't care. bruises would heal. even as he felt the sting he wanted more and Derek delivered slamming into him over and over. Clawed hand gripped at pale hips bringing them forward into each thrust till the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the entire house. Stiles clung to each bicep mouth open but unable to do anything other than moan and whine for something he could not describe. Derek's eyes never left his and he watch hid lover slowly loose himself in animalistic pleasure, wolfing out with every thrust till he was nothing more than beast. he met each of Stiles moans with growl or snarl and when Stiles made to reach for his dejected throbbing cock Derek growled slapping his hand away.  
"you don't fucking touch that!" he snarled "the only thing that's going to get you off is my dick do you hear me?" stiles nodded stunned but more than anything turned on by the dominance and power of Derek. "tell me you want me to breed you." "breed me Derek. please fuck me and knot me. i want it" stiles moaned wantonly. he didn't care anymore how unmanly he sounded. how desperate and needed for Derek's cock. Derek smiled, showing nothing but sharp teeth and Stiles felt his dick throb again. he was so close.. then he felt it. A swelling near his hole, at the base of Derek's dick and knew exactly what was happening. "fuck yes! give it to me Derek" Stiles growled wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling himself up till he was bouncing in his Alpha's lap. Derek's knott was growing steadily larger and stiles knew that was what he needed to cum.  
The harvest moons would set soon and they needed to both release to make this work. Stiles bounced harder and faster on Derek trying to get the knott to pass the tight anal ring but it would go deeper. Derek growled, grabbed Stiles hips, buried his face in Stiles neck and bit down hard just as he slammed stiles down onto his wolfhood, driving the knott deep into Stiles who screamed as his dick finely gave up the ghost and began to spurt like crazy covering both him and Derek in cum up to their chest but Derek didn't care he released stiles' neck sucking and licking on the mark he had left all the while continuously thrusting over and over. then with a roar stiles felt it. Derek was filling him. Derek's roar turned int a Howl that echoed through the house out into the forest for everyone to to hear. A wolf had claimed his mate, now and forever. "fuck yeah we did it." He whispered into Derek's ear before passing out. "I love you Stiles." was the last thing he heard before the blackness overtook him.  
"You Promised!" Stiles pouted as Derek slowly trudged out of his bed. they were back at his loft , having just finished making love for the 6th time that day. "Stiles, your hips and neck are covered in bruised, i don't even want to start on how your ass cheeks and hole looked when I was down their and if you cum again your urethra is going to collapse." said Derek with a sigh looking at his lover. Stiles looked himself over and Derek had a point. hips hips, now that Derek was touching them were starting to ache and sting and had turned an interesting shade of purple. his asshole hurt to much he could even force himself to clinch it and Derek had bitten, sucked and licked so much of his neck he felt he was wearing a large tight collar. even hid cock was looking a big spongy and bruised and the piss hole looked a bit red. "but you promised." Stiles pleaded again not caring one bit about his body. he just wanted Derek in him again. forever. "no Stiles. Besides we have company coming over, you need to take a bath. use that healing herbal bath salts Deaton gave us." Stiles didn't moved and Derek groaned.  
"I promise I will fuck the living shit out of you later. I"ll fuck you so hard you'll begging me to stop , then I'll send you out to Scott's so he can smell me all over and know what we've been doing." Stiles mulled the idea over in his head. and nodded rolling out of Derek's bed. he almost screamed when he stood up right. "oh god what have you done to me!" Stiles cried and Derek rolled his eyes. "go take your bath. i gotta clean this place up so it doesn't smell like three days of sex." "have we really been having sex for three days?" Stiles asked leaning against he door way of the bathroom. "yes. we had sex twice at the old house the night i claimed you. then again that morning. then you wanted to eat so we cam back here, you ate them pounced me and we've been in the bed ever since." "god how have i not starved." "protein." said Derek with a smirk. "straight from the source." Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to go in the backroom. Derek was had just started stripping sheets off the bed when he heard a scream. "what have you done to me!" stiles cried having seen his body fully in the light and mirror of the bathroom for the first time.  
"told you!" once Derek had Stiles Settled in the tub he went about cleaning the house and whiling down everything. Stiles could be heard singing softly from the bathroom

"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

Derek wondered back to their room and leaned against the door watching his lover. the herbal bath salts Deaton had given them were working great. , the bruises and marks were fading away from Stiles skin slowly but surely.  
Stiles smirked as he stood to get out of the tub.  
"watching me take a shower. such a pervy sour wolf." he said.  
"always watching you little red."  
"hmm well lets get dressed Mr. big bad wolf. we have company coming over." said Stiles sweeping passed Derek into the room his hand grazing against his crotch.  
Derek smiled humming the last few verses of the song as he fallowed Stiles like always.

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! What did you guys think of the final chapter?  
> Its been a long journey and I'm grateful for all the fans who demanded, begged and pleaded that I continue this story. you guys are great.  
> I love that everybody was rooting for Derek from the gate. even if Scott would have been just as good of a choice for Stiles. I gotta admit I was half tempted to choose Scott just because he and Stiles have this kind of bond that no one can come between but Derek... Derek is what Stiles needs.  
> If you notice I didn't include Malia or the new season just because I was already focused on the direction of the story and having it go anywhere else by adding new characters would have fucked up my direction  
> anyway thanks so much for sticking with the story and giving it so much love.  
> There is more Sterek to come I assure you.


End file.
